Spice up
by Leukonoe
Summary: "Melduję, że zorientowałem się w tym, gdzieś w okolicach własnego orgazmu, bo nikt tak nie rucha jak felinae"/ Uwaga: slash/mxm (GrimmjowxIchigo), smut/lemon (w sensie obrazowy opis seksu tak na dzień dobry) i bardzo dużo randomu
1. Prolog

"You worry about this party being boring? I'll spice it up for ya then". To były ostatnie koherentne słowa jakie Ichigo wypowiedział tego wieczoru. W następnej chwili został wyciągnięty z klubu do ciemnego zaułka i przyparty do ściany. Nie żeby miał cokolwiek przeciwko, nawet więcej, było to spełnieniem jego marzeń na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Marzeń, które zaczęły się formować, jak tylko dojrzał tego mężczyznę siedzącego przy stoliku w rogu sączącego samotnie piwo. Był spełnieniem mokrego snu. Z grzywą niebieskich włosów wyglądających jakby właśnie wyszedł z łóżka po dzikim seksie, z szerokimi, umięśnionymi barkami, doskonale widocznymi w koszulce bez rękawów opiętej na nie mniej umięśnionym torsie. Wyglądał na znudzonego, chociaż było dziwne, że takie cudo siedziało jeszcze samotnie. Wiedział, jak tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a tamten uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, z wyzwaniem, lustrując Ichigo od góry do dołu, że coś takiego mogło się skończyć jedynie na dwa sposoby, rozpierduchą, albo ostrym rżnięciem. Niewiele brakowało, by skończyło się tym pierwszym. Niestety tekst "what's up, Berry" nie był najlepszym sposobem, na rozpoczęcie znajomości z Ichigo. Na szczęście dał facetowi drugą szansę, bo powiedział to tak totalnie seksownym głosem, że mógł mu wybaczyć. Wciąż tak naprawdę bardziej chciał wylądować z gościem w łóżku, niż przylutować mu w twarz.

Po krótkiej wymianie zdań okazało się, że facet jest mocno nietutejszy - w sumie nic zaskakującego, patrząc po wyglądzie - i nie gada po ludzku, tylko po angielsku. Nie żeby stanowiło to jakąkolwiek przeszkodę, dopóki będzie mówił tym seksownym głosem, może mówić w jakimkolwiek języku chce. W sumie to była jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, które Ichigo powiedział. Gościu się zaśmiał i bynajmniej nie speszony stwierdził, że musiałby go usłyszeć w łóżku. Od tego momentu napięcie bardzo szybko zaczęło rosnąć. Nawet nie zdążyli się sobie przedstawić, jakoś rzucanie kolejnych tekstów, które kierowały rozmowę w jednym, bardzo konkretnym kierunku, było ciekawsze i ważniejsze, tak samo jak bezwstydne rozbieranie się wzrokiem nawzajem.

Dobra, pieprzyć jakieś poczucie dumy i godności, przecież było wiadomo od początku, że to spojrzenie, ten uśmiech, wiedzie mimo wszystko to jednego rozwiązania. Do tego ciemnego zaułka, nieco śmierdzącego śmieciami - żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował - do tego, że Ichigo będzie przygniatany do ściany i całowany zachłannie. Do tego upojenia pożądaniem, gdy w zupełnie nieoczekiwanym miejscu i czasie znalazło się drapieżnika równie zachłannego, co on sam. Do poddania się niecierpliwym, brutalnym, jak najbardziej pożądanym dłoniom. Wszędzie na swoim ciele.

Mógł walczyć, oczywiście, że mógł, o dominację. Nie chciał. Nie po tym schrypniętym szepcie w obcym w sumie języku. Obcym, ale łatwiejszym do zaakceptowania w tej chwili.

\- You're my bitch now.

Zresztą słowa były zupełnie zbędne. Wystarczyło spojrzenie w błyszczące czystym pożądaniem błękitne oczy - odbijało się w nich światło, nagłe odległych ulicznych latarni i neonów. To spojrzenie mówiło dokładnie, to samo co usta - na tę chwilę, w tym zapomnianym miejscu, jesteś tylko mój. Powinien przynajmniej poczuć odrobinę irytacji, przecież nie był wcale taki łatwy, nie pozwalał sobą rządzić, jak się wszystkim dookoła podobało. W tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia. Umysł, a wraz z nim wszelka duma i opór, były zamglone żądzą. Żądzą rosnącą z każdym kolejnym poruszeniem bioder, otarciem, dotknięciem dłoni na rozgrzanej skórze, pocałunkiem - bez zbędnej pieszczoty, czysta chęć wzięcia i bycia wziętym. Chociaż to wszystko miało znamiona walki - z góry skazanej na porażkę. Świadczyła o tym głową odchylona do tyłu, pokazująca długą szyję, świadczyły o tym paznokcie wbijające się w skórę pleców, przypierającego go do muru mężczyzny. W końcu świadczył o tym oddech, ekstatycznie uciekający spomiędzy rozchylonych warg. I ten szept tuż przy uchu.

\- Little slut.

Któremu, chociażby chciał, nie potrafił zaprzeczyć. I... Nie, nie chciał nawet zaprzeczać. Po prostu z jeszcze większym entuzjazmem ocierał o biodra swojego przypadkowego kochanka. Jego pomruk z głębi gardła - taki sam, bez względu na pochodzenie - był jakimś rodzajem nagrody wywołującej triumfalny uśmiech w kącikach ust. Zastąpionej w tej samej chwili przez przeciągły jęk, gdy został szarpnięty za włosy, zmuszony do wejścia w formę uległości - sam się o nią prosił. Zęby zacisnęły się na delikatnej skórze jego szyi w zwierzęcym geście dominacji. Bo było w tym coś zwierzęcego, w prostym zaspokojeniu pierwotnej potrzeby.

Syknął przez zęby, a wraz z jego sykiem, spadły pierwsze krople deszczu. Nie zwrócili na to najmniejszej uwagi.

Ichigo nie pamiętał już chwili, w której został obrócony twarzą do ściany. Wiedział tylko, że te doznania z ocierania się o wyraźną wypukłość w spodniach swojego niebieskowłosego kochanka, to było o wiele za mało.

\- Stop teaesing me. - To było bardziej polecenie niż uległa prośba, poparta wbiciem paznokci w spodnie na udzie mężczyzny, dalej nie sięgał dłonią. Chociaż, Bóg jeden raczył wiedzieć, jak bardzo miał ochotę zatopić w palce w tych umięśnionych pośladkach, które mógł pieścić przez chwilę.

\- Your wish is my command.

Było jedynym ostrzeżeniem. Spodnie razem z bielizną zostały ściągnięte w mgnieniu oka i w końcu dłoń zamknęła się na jego członku, poruszyła ostro. Pieszczota o tyle prymitywna, co oczekiwana. Nawet nie przejął się zbytnio westchnieniem szczerej ulgi, która wyrwała mu się spomiędzy warg. Tych samych, między które w następnej chwili zostały wsunięte palce. Oblizywał je jakby były najsłodszym cukierkiem. Wodził językiem, owijał się wokół nich. Było w tym odrobinę obietnicy, a może bardziej pokazania, co tamten tracił, nie dając mu się pobawić, bo przecież ten zwinny język mógłby pieścić zupełnie inne miejsce.

\- You like it - proste stwierdzenie pomiędzy pośpiesznymi, gorącymi oddechami. - Like a bitch you are.

Nie mógłby rzucić jakieś ciętej riposty choćby chciał. Nie z dwoma palcami w ustach i dwoma kolejnymi, które ściskały jego policzki. Musiał zdać się na mowę ciała - niecierpliwe wbicie pośladków i zaraz pchnięcie w pieszczącą ją dłoń, to wciąż było za mało, o wiele za mało.

\- Fuck me already - warknął, gdy w końcu palce zostały zabrane z jego ust.

\- They say that patient is virtue - szepnął jego kochanek, widocznie doskonale się bawiąc kosztem Ichigo. - But... Well I'm not patient in the first place. - Wilgotne palce przesunęły wzdłuż kręgosłupa pomiędzy pośladki, gorący ślad zaraz został zaznaczony chłodnymi kroplami deszczu, wywołując dreszcze. - Just don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain.

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru płakać, jak jakaś ciota. Nie kiedy dostał namiastkę tego, o co sam się prosił. Palce bez zbędnej delikatności - na chuj ona była komukolwiek potrzebna - zostały wepchnięte do jego wnętrza. Jęknął przeciągle i wygiął plecy samemu jeszcze bardziej się na nie nabijając. Czując jak wchodzą głębiej w jego ciało, jego członek nie potrzebował dodatkowej pieszczoty, by drgnąć z podniecenia - był cały wilgotny - ale nie potrafił powstrzymać własnej dłoni ściskającej go i jądra.

\- Say me, what you want - kolejny gorący szept, zaakcentowany mocniejszym pchnięciem palców i przygryzieniem ucha.

Chciał powiedzieć, naprawdę chciał, ale nie potrafił przezwyciężyć westchnień i jęków. I tej gęstej mgły dzikiej żądzy i wyścigu do spełnienia, która zaścielała mu umysł.

\- Do you want my dick deep in your asshole? - przyszedł z pomocą jego kochanek, wyrażając dokładnie jego marzenia. - Say it! - A to skurwysyn.

Przez chwilę myślał, że nie da rady, ale wystarczyło, że ten sukinsyn zatrzymał swoją dłoń i udał, że stracił zainteresowanie, by coś w Ichigo pękło - resztka dumy najprawdopodobniej.

\- Yeah - mruknął z uśmiechem, patrząc przez ramię. Oczy zamglone i błyszczące żądzą. - I want your cock pounding into me like animal.

Czy to te słowa, czy towarzyszące im oblizanie warg czubkiem języka, w niebieskowłosym mężczyźnie tez coś pękło - resztki chęci do zabawy, zapewne, i samokontroli przy okazji. Wystarczył uśmiech i tak długo wyczekiwany dźwięk odpinanego paska i rozporka, by Ichigo wbił palce w tynk, czekając na spełnienie swojej prośby.

Nie musiał długo czekać. Palce zostały zastąpione czymś gorętszym i grubszym - spełnienie marzeń. Czuł się rozciągany i wypełniany z okrutną powolnością.

\- You're so tight - wydyszane przez zaciśnięte zęby. Kolejny trochę absurdalny powód do dumy.

Nie jęknął, przygryzał tylko boleśnie wargę, chcąc się skupić na tym cudnym doznaniu. Tym, jak i dłoni zaciśniętej na włosach, na braku powietrza, którego nie mógł nabrać przez odchyloną do tyłu głowę i pieszczocie własnych palców, wodzących wzdłuż jego członka. Nie wytrzymał tego powolnego tempa, sam nabił się do końca z przeciągłym westchnięciem ze swojej, jak i ze strony kochanka. I to on był pierwszym, który się poruszył, samymi biodrami, sensualnym ruchem z dołu w górę - przypominał sobie lekcje jazdy konnej z młodości.

To był ostatni jego samodzielny ruch. W następnej chwili jego biodra zostały chwycone w żelazny uścisk - na pewno zostaną po tym ślady - i dostał dokładnie to czego chciał - kutasa wbijającego się w niego bez litości

\- O kurwa - wyrwało mu się bezwiednie. - Nie przestawaj! - Był pewien, że jego kochanek go zrozumie, w pewnym momencie różnice językowe, czy kulturowe przestawały mieć znaczenie.

W tym momencie rozpadało się na dobre. Pod ich nogami zaczęła tworzyć się kałuża. Chłodny deszcz bynajmniej ich nie chłodzi, co najwyżej przyklejał ubrania do i tak spoconych ciał, uderzających o siebie z wilgotnym, erotycznym dźwiękiem.

Ichigo odchylił się do tyłu, kładąc głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny, chwycił jedną z jego dłoni i nakierował na swoją męskość. Przygryzł z jękiem skórę szyi, gdy te cudnie, gorące palce zamknęły się na nim raz jeszcze. To było prawdziwe spełnienie. Gorąc, który go wypełniał i drugi, który go pieścił.

\- Fuuuck - mruknął, samemu nie wiedząc, czy bardziej wolał się nabijać biodrami na członka z tyłu, czy wbijać się w dłoń z przodu.

Jego kochanek zadecydował za niego. Znowu chwycił go za włosy, przycisnął jego policzek do wilgotnego muru - Ichigo tylko w ulotnej chwili zobaczył własne, niewyraźne odbicie w kałuży, własne i swojego kochanka. Ile by dał, żeby zobaczyć ten widok w jakimś lustrze, musiał być naprawdę podniecający. Tak samo, jak brutalne pchnięcia i warknięcia przez zaciśnięte zęby - najbardziej seksowna muzyka.

\- Fuck, shit. - Tym razem to był niebieskowłosy, tuż przed tym, jak wgryzł się w ramię Ichigo.

Po tym, nie było już żadnych słów tylko czyste, ostre rżnięcie. Ichigo mógł sobie doskonale wyobrazić wrażenia swojego kochanka, w końcu nie raz był w sytuacji, gdy to on rżnął, a nie był rżnięty. To gorące wnętrze obejmujące jego członka, zaciskającego się im bliżej orgazmu był kochanek. A on był bardzo blisko.

Jak zwykle spełnienie, zbierające się w podbrzuszu przyszło niespodziewanie, przelewając się spazmami dzikiej rozkoszy i wylewając się nasieniem do kałuży pod nogami. Sam czuł, jak jego mięśnie zaciskają się na wypełniającym go członku, który bynajmniej nie przestawał się poruszać, chociaż jego umysł już przestał to rejestrować, zbyt skupiony na wypełniającej go dzikiej rozkoszy.

Następną rzeczą, jaką już rejestrował był pocałunek - znowu był plecami do ściany.

\- See ya, my little bitch - powiedział w uśmiechem niebieskowłosy przystojniak, który przed chwilą zafundował mu jeden z lepszych orgazmów w życiu i go zostawił, wychodząc z zaułka, rozchlapał kałużę, w której odbijał się neon z kina - widoczny był tylko fragment napisu "sin", jak adekwatnie.

Dopiero długi czas póżniej, gdy Ichigo znalazł się w swoich domu, odkrył napis na plecach - wykonany woodoodpornym flamastrem.

_Grimmmjow  
567-XXX-XXX_

Nie miał wątpliwości, że wykorzysta tą informację.

* * *

**Nie ma nic lepszego na writeblocka jak rondomowe chędożenie, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Jakby co komentarze wciąż są mile widziane :)**


	2. Wiedźma, Strażnik i mała pomyłka

**Jak z randomowej sceny chędożenia zrobić coś jeszcze bardziej randomowego? Wymyślić kontynuację z dupy, w której pojawi się bardzo wiele dziwnych rzeczy, od których odżegnywałam się wszystkimi mackami i których myślałam, że nie tknę nawet husarską włócznią. Więc ostrzegam tutaj może pojawić się WSZYSTKO.**

**Kirichin specjalnie dla ciebie za te słodkie, pełne entuzjazmu komentarze :)**

**Smacznego :)**

* * *

Ichigo zdawał raport znudzonym głosem ze wzrokiem wbitym w sufit. Bardziej fascynowała go chodząca po nim mucha niż stojąca przed, plecami do niego drobna, niska kobieta, w tej chwili zupełnie naga. Druga dziewczyna, rudowłowa i biuściasta, ale dla odmiany ubrana, malowała na jej ciele magiczne symbole. Ewidentnie wiedźma przygotowywała się do jakiegoś rytuału, z tych kilku symboli, które dostrzegł, zanim zainteresował się muchą, wywnioskował, że będzie to rytuał purpurowy, znaczy śmierć. Pewnie znowu jakiś odesłanie dusz, czy coś w tym stylu. Ichigo podejrzewał, że ta wredna wiedźma specjalnie sobie ustawiała harmonogram, żeby przygotowania ustawiać, akurat w momencie, gdy Ichigo wpada zdać raport. Z początku jeszcze się czerwienił i zasłaniał wzrok, teraz to się przyzwyczaił. Dorósł, powiedzmy.

Mucha w końcu poleciała, więc chcąc, nie chcąc, musiał spojrzeć na kobietę przed sobą. Symbole wiły się abstrakcyjnymi wzorami po jej jasnej skórze. Nie był nawet potrzebny wiedźmi wzrok, by dojrzeć wyładowania mocy. Zresztą czuł delikatne ukłucia, swędzenie raczej na wysokości mostka, gdzieś jakby w środku kości. Tam właśnie znajdowało się jego znamię, symbol złożonej przysięgi wierności, że on Ichigo Kurosaki w zamian za moc, będzie służył i bronił swoją panią, wiedźmę Rukię Kuchiki i wykonywał jej polecenia. Z tym ostatnim zawsze był problem. Cała reszta kontraktu była spoko, zwłaszcza że dawała mu regularne zastrzyki adrenaliny podczas ewentualnych starć ze wszelkiej maści nadnaturalnymi istotami. Żyć, nie umierać.

\- To wszystko? - zapytała Rukia, gdy skończył mówić, odwracając się w jego stronę z równie znudzonym, co on sam, wyrazem twarzy.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna – w ogóle jakaś nowa, bo jakoś wcześniej jej nie widział – założyła swojej pani jedwabną szatę, zerknęła przelotnie na Ichigo, ale zaraz spuściła wzrok i się spłoniła. Tak urocze, że prawie rzygnął.

\- Nie, najlepsze zostawiłem na koniec. Mamy gości – powiedział i uśmiechnął się w myślach na wspomnienie tego dzikiego numerku w zaułku – przynajmniej jednego zmiennego, felinae.

Kobieta zmrużyła purpurowe oczu, niezbyt zadowolona z wieści i zaraz spojrzała na Ichigo z nutką podejrzliwości.

\- Skąd jesteś pewien, że to felinae? - zapytała, podchodząc bliżej i zadzierając głowę, żeby patrzeć mu w oczy.

Mogła być dużo niższa od niego, ale miała w sobie, w swojej osobie, jakiś taki zimny, nieprzyjemny, ale autorytatwny pierwiastek. Na większości osób potrafiła zrobić piorunujące wrażenie, na jej nieszczęście Ichigo był jakimś cudem na to odporny. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, dumnie niemalże.

\- Melduję, że zorientowałem się w tym, gdzieś w okolicach własnego orgazmu, bo nikt tak nie rucha jak felinae – powiedział, stojąc na baczność.

Jedna sekunda, dwie, trzy...

\- Ichigo! - wrzasnęła, zaciskając drobne pięści, jedna z nich zaraz wbiła się w brzuch chłopaka, z siłą, której nikt by nie podejrzewał po tak delikatnej kobiecie.

Zgięło go w pół. Pewnie użyła jeszcze jakiegoś zaklęcia, sucz. Ale bynajmniej nie żałował. Ani tego, co zrobił, ani tego, że jej o tym powiedział – nie żeby miał jakiś wybór i tak nie mógłby jej skłamać. Uwielbiał ją denerwować.

\- Ty to jednak tępy jesteś – krzyczała, patrząc już na niego z góry. - Przespałeś się ze zmiennym? Który to raz, Ichigo? - wciąż krzyczała, waląc chłopaka po głowie, dla zaakcentowania swoich słów. - Ile razy mam ci do tej pustej łepetyny kłaść, żebyś tego nie robił? Ile?

\- Dobra, dobra – powiedział pośpieszne. - Już nie będę, obiecuję... aż do następnego razu – dokończył przyciszonym głosem, chociaż wiedział, że Rukia i tak go usłyszała. Nie mógł skłamać, kłamstwo by go dosłownie zabolało.

Mimo to przestała go bić, tylko fuknęła gniewnie pod nosem.

\- Wyjdź, wynoś się, nie chcę cie na oczy widzieć, idioto – poleciła palcem wskazując drzwi.

\- Zachowujesz się, jak zazdrosna dziewczyna – mruknął nieco niezadowolony.

Rukia nie skomentowała, po prostu go olała, odwracając się w stronę dziewczyny, która wyglądała na całkowicie zagubioną.

\- Ty również możesz już iść, Orihime – powiedziała łagodnie

Ichigo tylko wywrócił oczami.

\- A weź tu dogadaj się z babami – mruknął i po prostu wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Nie miał już szans zobaczyć podstępnego uśmieszku, który wypełzł na usta Rukii.

Tamten niebieskowłosy Felinea – Grimmjow, jak mu się na plecach podpisał – nie był pierwszym zwiennokształtnym, z którym Ichigo się przespał. Nadnaturalni byli o niebo lepsi w łóżku niż ludzie, a felinae – zmiennokształtne koty - już w ogóle. I to nie było tak, że będąc Strażnikiem wiedźmy miał jakiś zakaz, nie istniało żadne prawi zabraniające intymnych kontaktów, to Rukia miała z tym problem. Martwiła się o niego. Owszem, to mogło się skończyć nieprzyjemnie. Nie wszystkie nadnaturale pałały miłością do wiedź i ich Strażników – nie każdy lubi być świadomym batu nad swoim karkiem,a tym właśnie były wiedźmy. Ale żeby taki dziki numerek przerodził się w walkę na śmierć i życie, to musiałby pokazać swoje znamię. Dlatego, jak szedł na polowanie, to ruchał się, tak jak wtedy, w ciemnych zaułkach, w samochodach, w lesie, w parku i nigdy nie pozwolał sobie ściągnąć koszulki, chyba że miał pewność, że rżnie się z człowiekiem. Więc zupełnie nie rozumiał, czemu Rukia jest taka przewrażliwiona. Poza tym, jakby nawet dosżło do najgorszego, to przecież nie był jakąś bezbronną ciotą. Był Strażnikiem, do cholery, mieczem, młotem, pięścią wiedźmy, którą ona sama wybrała i pobłogosławiła.

\- Co, znowu dostałeś opieprz, gówniarzu?

Ichigo wyrwał się z zamyślenia i przewrócił oczami, widząc swoich dwóch starszych braci. Tym, który zadał pytanie był Hichi, idący bok niego Mugetsu tylko kiwnął głową na powitanie. Niby ta dwójka była bliźniakami, ale nie mogli się bardziej od siebie różnić. Hichi miał włosy równie pomarańczowe jak Ichigo, tylko nosił je długie, związane w sięgający pasa warkocz, był też bledszy od obojga braci i jako jedyny nosił biżuterię. Najbardziej lubił kolczyki. Miał je wszędzie. Po kilka w każdym uchu, dwa na lewej brwi, jeden w dolnej wardze, w obu sutkach. Miał też pięć pierścionków na lewej dłoni i jeden na prawej – na środkowym palcu, był kształcie dłoni pokazującej faka. A do tego kilka różnych wisiorków na skórzanych rzemykach. Jednak najbardziej w oczy rzucał się tatuaż na prawym policzku w kształcie dwóch czerwonych, ostro zakończonych pasków. Dla zwykłych ludzi były to zwykłe tatuaże, dla mających kontakt z mocą mówiły wiele więcej – jestem Strażnikiem wiedźmy, a to moje znamię. W tym wszyscy wiedzieli, że im bardziej widoczne miejsce znamienia, tym potężniejszy Strażnik. Dla porównania Mugetsu miał swoje na karku, zasłonięte przez długie, czarne włosy, które nosił zazwyczaj rozpuszczone. Mugetsu w ogóle był czarny, bo ubrania też miał mocno monochromatyczne i bardzo często nosił również okulary przeciwsłoneczne, żeby ukryć czerwone tęczówki, jedyny barwny element jego postaci. Jakim sposobem on i Hichi wyszli z macicy w tym samym czasie, było niepojęte.

\- Jo – stwierdził Ichigo w ramach powitania i odpowiedzi na pytanie Hichiego.

Hichi zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Za co tym razem?

\- Za to, co zwykle – powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Za seks.

\- Nie żebym się z nią nie zgadzał – wtrącił ponurym głosem Mugetsu.

\- Oj nie bądź dla dzieciaka taki surowy – powiedział Hishi, zarzucając rękę na ramiona bliźniaka. - Każdy musi się kiedyś wyszaleć.

Mugetsu już nic więcej nie powiedział, zbyt dobrze wiedział, że jakiekolwiek dyskusje z Hichim mijają się z celem, mógłby się co najwyżej wkurwić, a wkurwiony Hichi to nie było coś, z czym którykolwiek z nich chciałby się użerać.

\- Co tym razem? - zapytał Hichi z nieco niepokojącym zainteresowaniem. - Jakaś zjawa? Kolejny zmienny? Jakiś nieśmiertelny? Changeling?

\- Felinae, nowy w mieście – powiedział Ichigo ze wzruszeniem ramion, niezbyt przejęty przeciągłym gwizdem brata. - Mam jego numer telefonu, więc spotkam się z nim jeszcze raz...

\- I tym razem zdążysz go spytać, co porabia w Karakurze, zanim rzucisz się, żeby possać mu fiuta? - Uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie.

\- Nie obiecuję, ale dam z siebie wszystko w tej jakże trudnej batali pomiędzy zdrowym rozsądkiem, a moją dziką żądzą zjechania mu tyłka – powiedział Ichigo głosem ociekającym sarkazmem.

\- Hichi – wtrącił się Mugetsu, zerkając znacząco w stronę drzwi do komnaty Rukii. Oni też mieli swój raport do złożenia.

\- Dobra, dobra, już idziemy – mruknął Hichi. - Powodzenia, może być ci potrzebne – rzucił jeszcze z uśmiechem na odchodne, klepiąc młodszego braciszka po ramieniu.

Ichigo odprowadził ich jeszcze nieco ponurym wzrokiem, ale jak tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, humor mu się poprawił. Przeciągnął się, aż mu przyjemnie w krzyżu strzyknęło i wyciągnął telefon. Zjechał na liście kontaktów na literkę G. Wybrał niedawno zdobyty numerem i z nieco rozmarzonym uśmiechem słuchał dźwięku sygnału.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki, wiedźma, jedyna w Karakurze, powolnym krokiem schodziła po kamiennych schodach. Za nią ciągnęła się cieniutka jak gaza, biała szata. Widoczna pod materiałem skóra była czysta. Magiczne symbole, które były jej potrzebne do rytuału oczyszczenia zniknęły. Do tego rytuału nie potrzebowała zaklęć ochronnych, w końcu ofiara jej magii będzie dość daleko i nawet, gdy dowie się o jej żarciku, nie będzie mogła nic jej zrobić. Uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl, w purpurowych oczach pojawił się psotny chochlik.

Nie zwróciła uwagi, gdy obok jej głowy przeleciało stado czarnych motyli, ani gdy jedna z cegieł otworzyła tęczowe oczy. Z wiszących po drodze kandelabrów wysuwały się w jej stronę na wpół przezroczyste mackowate wodorosty. Płomień w świecach miał kształt mięsistych kwiatów, na które przysiadały skrzydlate ślimaki, wypijały sok z kwiatów i same stawały się złotawo-czerwone, w powietrzu wyglądały jak lampiony. Widać było już piwnicę, rozświetloną purpurowym płomieniem z kominka, z którego wylatywały popielne nietoperze, które polowały na skrzydlate ślimaki.

Tak wyglądał Senkaimon. Miejsce, gdzie granice się zacierały, nie było już ostrego cięcia pomiędzy tym, co żywe, a tym co duchowe. Miejsce, z którego tryskała moc, do którego lgnęły mniejsze i większe duchy. Miejsce święte dla wiedźmy, za które była odpowiedzialna, by nie uległo zepsuciu. Było sercem miasta. Nietoperze z kominka, jak również krwistoczerwone ośmiornice pełzające po pajęczynach w rogach mówiły, że jeszcze wiele jest do zrobienia, by miasto było czyste.

Jednak to nie sprawami miasta miała zamiar się teraz zajmować. Teraz był czas, żeby wykorzystać moc w nieco egoistycznej, prywatnej sprawie. Podeszła do skrzyneczki, stojącej na stoliczku w rogu – jedynych zupełnie materialnych przedmiotów w tym pomieszczeniu. Otworzyła proste wieczko, tylko na sekundę błysnęła magia, gdy dezaktywowała zaklęcia chroniące i alarmujące. Było ich sporo, bo i skarb, jaki skrzyneczka skrywała, był nie byle jaki. W przegródkach, każdej zamkniętej od wierzchu dodatkową szybką, znajdowały się pęki włosów. Odszukała odpowiednią przegródkę. Podniosła i przyjrzała się pod mieniące się światło niewielkiemu kosmykowi pomarańczowych włosów przewiązanemu białą wstążką. Jej nieświadoma ofiara. Och, może się domyśli, że rozpoczęła jakiś rytuał, ale nawet, gdy skończy i moc w niego uderzy, nie będzie wiedzieć, co dokładnie mu zrobiła. A miała zamiar być prawdziwie okrutna. Nie pozwoli na tak jawne nieposłuszeństwo.

Sięgnęła do skrzyneczki jeszcze raz, podniosła część z przegródkami i spod spodu wyciągnęła kredę. Zdjęła z siebie szatę. Kosmyk włosów położyła na środku podłogi i od niego zaczęła rysować symbole, rysując śpiewała w starym języku, którego nikt na świecie by nie zrozumiał. W języku duchów.

Mogło się wydawać, że nic się nie zmieniło, nic nie poruszyło, ale już wkrótce mięsiste kwiaty-ogniki się zamknęły, purpurowy ogień w kominku zachwiał się, by zaraz wybuchnąć prawdziwą feerią barw, zalewając piwnicę migotliwym blaskiem, wydłużając cień wiedźmy tak, że rozedrgany tańczył na ścianie. Dźwięk jej głosu przybrał na sile, wzywając i podporządkowując sobie iskrzący się wiatr, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i oplatał się wokół jej postaci, szarpał włosami, wywoływał gęsią skórkę i rumieniec podniecenia. Moc przybyła na jej wezwanie, moc ją wypełniała, niczym najwspanialszy kochanek, od niej oddech przyspieszał, w śpiew zaczynały wkradać się nieświadome jęki, twardniały sutki, oczy zachodziły lubieżną mgłą. Mimo to musiała pozostać skupiona na odprawianym rytuale. W końcu był to rytuał ciała i choć chciała zrobić swojemu Strażnikowi na złość, to nie chciała zrobić mu krzywdy.

Skończyła rysować symbole, odrzuciła na bok kredę i rozpoczęła taniec. Ponętny, któremu rytm nadawała teraz już pulsująca ze wszystkich ścian mon, pulsująca ekstatycznie w rytm szalejącego z podniecenia serca. Teraz już nie było śpiewu, jedynymi dźwiękami, był odgłos bosych stóp na kamieniu i westchnięcia, które nie do końca chciane, wydobywały się spomiędzy rozchylonych warg, co chwilę przygryzanych, gdy ciało wyginało się spazmatycznie. Moc przez jej ciało wpływało w wyrysowane symbole, a nimi płynęło do środka, do pukla włosów.

W końcu opadła na kolana, wygięła plecy w łuk, wypięła piersi, wciągnęła powietrze. Zamarła na sekundę w ekstazie. W końcu wypuściła drżący oddech, a wraz z nim uwolniła nagromadzoną moc.

Zaklęcie zostało rzucone, a ona w tej samej chwili, gdy opadła mgła rozkoszy, zorientowała się, że coś potwornie spierdoliła. Musiała stracić koncentracje przy takiej ilości mocy, jaką przyzwała, było to dość łatwe. Szybko się ocknęła i rozejrzała za znikającymi splotami, nitkami zaklęcia, przez sekundę naprawdę zmartwiona.

Zaraz jednak odetchnęła, a po chwili uśmiechnęła. Może nie do końca było to zaklęcie jakie chciała rzucić, ale też się nada do jej celu. Może nawet lepiej niż jej pierwotny pomysł. Zaśmiała się niemalże diabolicznie.

Ciekawe, jak na to wszystko zareaguje Ichigo.


	3. O psach, kotach i nieszczęściach

**Dzisiaj króciutko, bo mnie wena w inna stronę niż myślałam poniosła. **

**Tak czy siak, smacznego :)**

* * *

Świat widziany oczami felinae wyglądał nieco pokracznie. Ci, którzy nosili w sobie duchy kotów, nie widzieli Bariery. Dla nich nie istniało Soul Society – świat duchów i mocy – i świat żywych. To nie były dwie oddzielne krainy, które nie miały prawa się spotkać. Felinea spacerowały na krawędzi, widząc jednym okiem to, co magiczne, drugim to co żelazne, jak to nazywały duchy. Niebo przybierało niezwykłe barwy purpury, bieli, żółci, zieleni. Księżyc rozlewał się w płynne kałuże, z których można było czerpać i pić, jeżeli ktoś chciałby zagłębić się w krainę snów i proroctw i przy okazji zwariować. Okna w budynkach mrugały zalotnie. Z cieni wypełzały skrawki emocji. Na ramionach ludzi przysiadały małe duszki samopoczucia, przy niektórych fruwały skórzastoskrzydłe duchy rozpaczy. To wszystko, nad czym nikt nie panował, a co wypełzało na powierzchnię kierowane bardziej instynktem niż rozumem. Miało to też swoje minusy. Felinae nie potrafiły rozróżnić, który świat oddziałuje na który. Czy to duchy próbują przerwać Barierę i wpłynąć na żelazo, czy to magia świata żywych przesuwa granicę. Jednak nie za bardzo im to przeszkadzało. Felinae podchodziły do tego wszystkiego z właściwą dla kotów ni to pogardą, ni to obojętnością. Była jednak jedna rzecz, której nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym, inni zmiennokształtni.

Grimmjow skrzywił się tylko, gdy kawałek przed nim od ścian odkleiło się kilka postaci i stanęło w poprzek chodnika, nie musiał im się zbytnio przyglądać. Pierwszy był zapach wilgotnej sierści. Lykanie. Jakby ta cholerna mżawka nie była wystarczająca, żeby zepsuć tak wspaniale zapowiadający się wieczór. Od przyjazdu do tego miasta - nawet nie pamiętał, jak się nazywało - nie miał zbytnio nic do roboty. Włóczył się więc od baru do baru, albo siedział w mieszkaniu nerdowego studenta, któremu wdarł się na chatę, i wyżerał mu żarcie z lodówki, nie żeby było tego dużo. Samo miasto okazało się niezwykle nudne, porządne. Owszem było kilka poważnych Skażeń, ale w porównaniu z miejscem, z którego pochodził, to pikuś. Ewidentnie miasto miało wiedźmią opiekunkę, kolejny powód, żeby nie zostawać na długo. Wolałby nie trafić ani na nią, ani na żadnego jej Strażnika, nie żeby się ich bał - zajebałby każdego, kto by coś takiego zasugerował - po prostu użeranie się z nimi zazwyczaj było upierdliwe, a on nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Tak samo, jak nie miał zamiaru użerać się z tą cholerną watahą, ale musiał przejść obok nich, żeby dostać się do jednego klubu.

"W każdy piątek jestem w klubie Anatema, zapraszam jeżeli masz ochotę na powtórkę z zaułka". Nie było żadnego podpisu, ale Grimmjow doskonale wiedział, od kogo była wiadomość. Byłby naprawdę zawiedziony, gdyby jej nie dostał. To była jak na razie najciekawsza rzecz, jaka mu się przytrafiła w tej dziurze, aż dziwne, że ktoś, jak tamten rudzielec, mieszkał w takim zapomnianym przez wszystkich bogów miejscu. Było w nim coś intrygującego, jakiś ciągnący się za nim, trudny do zidentyfikowania cień. Poza tym samo wspomnienie tego wysadzającego mózg seksu w ciemnym zaułku wywoływało przyjemne dreszcze i szeroki, drapieżny uśmiech. Jakby mógłby odmówić zaproszenia do kolejnego?

Nie zwolnił, zbliżając się do grupki trzech osób. Dwóch mężczyzn - rudzielec z tatuażami i przygnębiony blondyn - i kobiety - całkiem apetycznie się prezentującej blondynki. Jeżące się na karku włosy, podpowiadały mu, że w cieniach kryje się przynajmniej jeszcze jedna, ale choćby chciał, nie potrafiłby dokładnie określić gdzie - pieprzony Irraka zawsze były z nimi problemy. Wataha nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru ruszyć się ze środka chodnika, a Grimmjow nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zmieniać kierunku marszu. Ze wszystkich nadnaturalnych istot żyjących po tej stronie Bariery musiał trafić akurat na wilkołaki. Chyba tylko corvusy były gorsze. Felinae darzyły szczerą pogardą społeczeństwo wilkołaków zamknięte w klatce jakiś głupich tradycji i zakazów. A wilkołaki ze wzajemnością pogardzały felinae, uważając, że te nie mają żadnych zasad i ich istnienie nie ma żadnego znaczenia dla tego, czy tamtego świata. Nie była to bynajmniej prawda. Po prostu felinae najbardziej na świecie ceniły swoją wolność, dlatego też zazwyczaj były samotnikami. I wbrew pozorom miały bardzo ostry kodeks honorowy. Zazwyczaj te dwie rasy zwyczajnie trzymały się od siebie z daleka.

Gdy Grimmjow był wystarczająco blisko, warknął ostrzegawczo z głębi gardła, gdyby był w swojej naturalnej formie, ogon uderzałby o uda zdenerwowany.

\- Gdzie się spieszysz, kotku? - odezwał się rudzielec stojący po środku w języku duchów, zrozumiałym dla wszystkich zmiennokształtnych. Nawet nie krył emocji kryjącej się za tymi słowami, "nie jesteś tu mile widziany".

Grimmjow chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się zatrzymać. Spojrzał z wyzwaniem na rudzielca, który ewidentnie robił za przywódcę w tym stadzie. Teraz dopiero dojrzał, że gościu miał wytatuowane brwi. I otaczał go ten charakterystyczny zapach czegoś czerwonego - Rahu.

\- Z dala od waszych zakazanych mord, piesku - odwarknął Grimmjow nie mniej uprzejmie.

Grimmjow uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko, widząc irytację wymalowaną na twarzy wilkołaka przed nim.

\- Nie lubimy tutaj obcych, zwłaszcza takich, którym brakuje chociaż odrobiny kultury - powiedział rudy. - A ta nakazuje się opowiedzieć alfie po przybyciu do obcego miasta i wejściu na terytorium watahy.

Grimmjow tylko prychnął lekceważąco.

\- Nie jestem waszym, kurwa, poddanym i nie będę się nikomu opowiadał - powiedział, błysnął kolejnym uśmiechem. - A ten wasz alfa może mnie pocałować w dupę.

W jednej chwili powietrze ścięło się, jak jajko wrzucone na rozgrzany olej. Z kilku gardeł - chyba nawet usłyszał ukrytego do tej pory Irrakę - wydobył się ostrzegawczy warkot. Chcesz rozwścieczyć wilkołaka, obraź jego alfę. Grimmjow już szykował się do walki - ulica była praktycznie pusta, nie powinni wywołać delirki u zbyt wielkiej ilości ludzi. Jakkolwiek stan psychiczny śmiertelników go gówno obchodził, to jednak wolałby nie sprowadzić sobie przypadkiem jakiegoś łowcy na głowie, miał wystarczająco dużo problemów i bez tego.

\- I po co te nieuprzejmości - odezwała się samica słodkim głosem, chociaż błękitne oczy pozostały chłodne. - Po prostu jesteśmy ciekawi, po co przybyłeś do naszego miasta. Jeżeli to przyjacielska wizyta, to nie ma powodu, dla którego nie miałbyś złożyć alfie gościnnej wizyty. Jeżeli jednak masz mniej przyjacielskie zamiary... - "To rozerwiemy ci gardło tu i teraz", pozostało już niewypowiedziane.

\- Co do ciebie, kobieto - powiedział Grimmjow, lustrując samicę od góry do dołu, dłuższą chwilę zatrzymując wzrok na obfitym biuście widocznym w nieskromnym dekolcie - mam same nieprzyjacielskie zamiary. - Na końcu jeszcze się oblizał.

To było właśnie to, co wystarczyło, by stado straciło resztki cierpliwości. Nie było większego tabu dla wilkołaków niż seks pomiędzy dwoma zmiennokształtnymi, czy w ogóle istotami duchowymi.

Grimmjow zdążył odskoczyć w porę, by czarna plama, które przed chwilą była zwykłym cieniem, nie rozerwała mu gardła. Do tej pory kryjący się czwarty członek stada się pojawił już w postaci olbrzymiego czarnego, jak smoła, wilka z okropną szramą biegnącą przez prawe oko. Widać było, jak rudy Rahu zrobił się widocznie większy, ramiona pokryły się futrem. A samica przestała już wyglądać tak apetycznie z twarzą, która coraz bardziej zaczynała przypominać wilczy pysk. Tylko milczący blondyn wycofał się kilka kroków i wyglądał, jakby nie miał zamiaru walczyć. Grimmjow również nie czekał, zaczął się zmieniać. Czuł, jak ta zwierzęca natura, zazwyczaj kryjąca się w zakamarkach umysły, teraz wypełza.

\- Spokój!

Wszystko się zatrzymało. W jednej chwili wszystko wróciło do normy, dzikie instynkty się pochowały gdzie ich miejsce. Nawet ta niedawna wściekłość, która przed momentem wypełniała powietrze, rozproszyła się pod wpływem rozkazu, który niósł ze sobą Moc. Wszyscy odwrócili się w kierunku głosu, a Grimmjow tylko przeklął pod nosem własnego pecha. Najpierw lykanie, a teraz proszę bardzo Strażnik wiedźmy we własnej osobie. Grimmjow nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się ze Strażnikiem dysponującym taką Mocą, żeby zmusić go do natychmiastowego posłuszeństwa, ale wystarczyło spojrzeć na tego, by wiedzieć skąd tą moc czerpał. Bariera się przy nim wręcz wykrzywiała, tak że ciężko było rozpoznać rysy jego twarzy, co rusz przysłaniały je strzępy jakieś kościanej maski, pojawiały się rogi, kolor oczu mienił się czernią i złotem, z tyłu poruszał się leniwie gadzi, biały ogon. A do tego wszystko krążyły wokół niego duchy szaleństwa. Jeżeli takiego Strażnika miała tutejsza wiedźma, to aż dziwne, że całe miasto nie poszło w pizdu na skażenie. Z drugiej strony nie był to interes Grimmjowa.

\- Proszę, proszę - przywitał się Strażnik z niepokojącym uśmiechem, patrząc na rudego wilkołaka. - Czy to nie mój ulubiony wilczek? Jak tam samopoczucie Pawianie?

Pawian tylko westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, Hichi, że prawdziwych imion się nie skraca i że nazywam się Pawiani Król Wężowy Ogon.

W tym momencie Grimmjow wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem. Niestety zupełnie się przy tym rozproszył i tym razem nie zareagował w porę, gdy wciąż będący w postaci wilka Irraka powalił go na ziemię. W jednej chwili się śmiał, w drugiej miał przed twarzą pokaźny zestaw kłów, gotowych rozszarpać mu gardło, jeżeli wściekły warkot był jakąkolwiek podpowiedzą. Jednak zanim cokolwiek się wydarzyło, wilk został dosłownie zmieciony z Grimmjowa. Czarna Fala miotnęła wilkiem o ścianę, tak że ten zapiszczał żałośnie. W następnej chwili, gdy upadał na ziemię, nie był już wilkiem, tylko czarnowłosym chłopakiem. Bardzo w tym momencie nieruchomym.

\- Śmiertelny Wietrze - krzyknęła samica i podbiegła do chłopaka.

Grimmjow nie śmiał się ruszyć, chociaż duma krzyczała, by coś zrobił, jednak instynkt samozachowawczy był silniejszy. Fala Mocy tylko go musnęła, a i tak czuł, jak wszystkie włosy na ciele mu się jeżą, a paznokcie wbijają w bruk. Nawet przez chwilę było mu szczerze szkoda psa, który oberwał z całą siłą.

\- Macie zamiar jeszcze coś mówić? - zapytał Strażnik niebezpiecznie niskim głosem. Jego gadzi ogon uderzał o ziemię zirytowanym gestem.

Pawiani Król wyglądał, jakby faktycznie chciał coś powiedzieć, powstrzymał go blondyn. chwycił za ramię i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, Strażniku - powiedział blondyn z pochyloną głową.

\- To dobrze. Wątpię, żeby Wisienka... - Pawiani Król skrzywił się wyraźnie, ale Strażnik niezbyt się tym przejął. - Dobrze przyjął wiadomość o tym, że jego wataha urządza sobie walki na środku ulicy. Wiecie ile osób, by was zobaczyło? Dziesięć.

Grimmjow rozejrzał się dookoła z ciekawości. Faktycznie dojrzał kilka osób, jednak teraz wszystkie były zamrożone, zatrzymane w pół ruchu. Najdalsza taka postać była jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej. Do kurwy nędzy, jeżeli ten Strażnik znał takie sztuczki, to Grimmjow nigdy nie chciał spotkać jego wiedźmy. Niech dadzą mu przerżnąć tamtego chłopaka i obiecuje, że następnego dnia wynosi się z tego popierdolonego miasta i nigdy żadna jego łapa tu już nie postanie.

\- Wygodnie?

Pytanie zadane przez stojącego nad nim Strażnika, wyrwało Grimmjowa z zamyślenia. Mówił językiem duchów.

\- Całkiem, całkiem - odpowiedział Grimmjow tym samym językiem, wzruszając ramionami.

W tej sytuacji nie było sensu ukrywać, że jest związany z Soul Society, gdyby nie był, po pokazie sprzed chwili, już dawno byłby na dobrej drodze do ześwirowania. Jeszcze rozejrzał się dookoła, ale wataha jak się pojawiła, tak zniknęła.

Strażnik przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Coś im zrobił, że się tak zdenerwowali?

Grimmjow ponownie wzruszył ramionami, wstając. Jednak chodnik był zbyt wilgotny i zimny.

\- Wiesz, jak to mówią... Jak pies z kotem - odpowiedział obojętnie.

Strażnik przez chwilę milczał, a później wybuchnął szaleńczym śmiechem. Grimmjow stał zbity z tropu, nie sądził, żeby jego żart był na tyle śmieszny.

\- Hehehehe dobre, naprawdę dobre - powiedział Strażnik, trzymając się za brzuch. Pokręcił jeszcze głową i otarł łezkę z kącika oka. Poklepał Grimmjowa po ramieniu. - Miłej zabawy - powiedział ubawiony i po prostu odszedł. - Mugestu możesz ich puścić - krzyknął i po chwili ludzie ruszyli przed siebie, jak gdyby nic.

Grimmjow zobaczył jeszcze, jak do Strażnika dołącza chłopak z długimi, czarnymi włosami. Niestety był zbyt daleko, żeby mu się przyjrzeć, ale mógłby się założyć, że też był Strażnikiem.

\- Kurwa, ja pierdolę - podsumował elokwentnie Grimmjow przez krótka chwilę totalnie zbaraniały. - Seks - powiedział, wyrywając się ze stuporu. - Potrzebuję seksu.

Na szczęście ten już na niego czekał.

Miasto rozpostarte w dole masą uliczek i budynków tonęło w szarej mgle mżawki, a szczyty najwyższych wieżowców kryły się w nisko wiszących chmurach. Wszystko odrobinę bardziej tajemnicze i niepokojące. Wszystko odrobinę bardziej możliwe.

Na wysokiej wieży telekomunikacyjnej migała ostrzegawczo czerwona lampa. Jej promień zaraz ginął wśród wilgoci, jednak docierała wystarczająco daleko, by rozświetlić siedzącego nieopodal olbrzymiego kruka. Odbijało się w smoliście czarnych piórach, wydobywał z szarugi kształt zakrzywionego dzioba i szponów. Wykrzywiał kolor ślepi, które w ciemności były jadowicie zielone. Była w nich niezwykła inteligencja.

Lampa mignęła jeszcze dwa razy, za trzecim już kruka nie było.

Leciał nisko, samotny na niebie w taką nieprzyjemna pogodę. Rozglądał się uważnie, szukał. Co jakiś czas przysiadał na parapetach, zaglądał w okna i zaraz odlatywał, nie znajdując niczego ciekawego. Tylko przy jednym zatrzymał się na dłużej. Tam gdzie ruda dziewczyna, nago tańczyła wśród kolorowych kamieni. ślepia zamrugały, łeb się przekrzywił. Zaraz jednak stracił zainteresowanie. Poleciał dalej.

W końcu znalazł to czego szukał. Najpierw minął grupę ludzi, trzech szło normalnie, czwartego jeden z mężczyzn niósł na plecach. Rozmawiali pomiędzy sobą w języku duchów. Powiedzieli jedno słowo, które wystarczyło. Żadne z nich nie podniosło wzroku.

Poleciał dalej. Zobaczył to, czego szukał z daleka. Obniżył lot, na chwilę zniknął za parą wydobywającą się w zimne powietrze z gorących kanałów. Nie pojawił się ponownie. Zza chmury wyszedł jedynie bladolicy chłopak z kruczoczarnymi włosami, o jadowicie zielonych oczach. Obrócił się powoli w kierunku zaułka, w którym siedział schowany pod warstwą kartonów bezdomny. Zarośnięty mężczyzna patrzył przed siebie, jakby zobaczył ducha szeroko otwartymi oczami, usta otwierały się i zamykały niezdolne do krzyku. Brudna dłoń z wyciągniętym palcem wskazywała chłopaka, jakby ktokolwiek miałby go zobaczyć. Niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek logicznego działania, nawet, gdy chłopak zaczął się do niego zbliżać. Krzyk zaczął się rodzić, ale zaraz zgasł, gdy blada dłoń błyskawicznym ruchem przebiła się przez warstwy ubrań, skórę, połamała żebra. Bezdomny zobaczył jeszcze własne bijące serce w dłoni chłopaka, parujące w deszczu. Zaraz jednak palce zacisnęły się, zamieniając je w paćkę.

Chłopak z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy odwrócił się, nawet nie przejął się krwią na własnej dłoni, pozwolił by deszcz ją zmył. Wyszedł za róg i przekrzywił głowę ptasim gestem. W budynku na przeciwko właśnie zamykały się stalowe drzwi, nad którymi widniał szyld "Anatema".

* * *

**Jakby co, przy wilkołakach korzystałam pełnymi garściami z systemu RPG "Wilkołak: Odrzuceni", stąd nazwy Rahu i Irraka, które są nazwami patronatu - fazy księżyca - pod którym przebudził się wilkołak. Rahu to ci, którzy przebudzili się pod pełnią, a Irraka nowiu.**

**Jakby co, seksy będą w następnym rozdziale.**

**Plan wydawniczy na najbliższy czas: Pomiędzy naszymi gwiazdami, Objective, Spice up i być może pomiędzy pierwszy rozdział do wieloparta z Kuroko no basket.**


	4. O samochodach, trupach i powrotach

**Boziu, zapomniałam jak się pisze T_T przepraszam.**

**Ale i tak życzę smacznego, mam tylko nadzieję, że się nie pochorujecie.**

* * *

Coś z tym lokalem było nie do końca w porządku, stwierdził Grimmjow, jak tylko znalazł się w "Anatemie". Z drugiej strony nie potrafił do końca stwierdzić co właściwie, poza może nieco irracjonalnym wrażeniem bycia nagim, albo może bardziej bezbronnym. Jednak teraz był w stanie, gdzie zbył to głupie uczucie wzruszeniem ramion i nawet zbytnio się nad nim nie zastanawiał. A może gdyby sprawę przemyślał, to by zwrócił uwagę na układ stolików, na filary, na ściany obwieszone różnego typu drobiazgami, zdjęciami, chorągiewkami lokalnych drużyn sportowych, obrazkami, tablicami rejestracyjnymi, na wysoki sufit, z którego zwisały jarzeniówki, do kabli przywiązane były wstążki różnych kolorów. I w końcu może zwróciłby uwagę na to jak żelazne było to miejsce, żadnych czających się duszków, żadnych niewłaściwych barw. Może gdyby w ogóle spojrzał w stronę baru i gościa za nim, zobaczył jego umięśnione, ciemne ramię pokryte druidzkimi tatuażami, zrozumiałby, jakim właściwie miejscem "Anatema" była. Wszystko w tym miejscu zostało pomyślane by rozpraszać Moc. W takim miejscu nie było mowy o rzucaniu zaklęć, czy zmianie, duchy trzymały się od takich miejsc z daleka, były zbyt ludzkie. Zrozumiałby skąd wrażenie nagości.

Jednak Grimmjow nie poświęcił temu wszystkiemu setnej części uwagi. Jak tylko wszedł, jedyne na czym się skupił to pomarańczowa czupryna, którą dojrzał na parkiecie. Muzyka była elektroniczna, szarpiąca nerwy i porywająca ciało do ekstatycznego tańca. Przyciągająca do rytuału godowego – nikt mu nie wmówi, że chodziło o cokolwiek innego. Grimmjow szedł jak zaczarowany, wiedziony instynktem, nie spuszczając spojrzenia od ciała, dla którego tutaj przyszedł. Wszystko inne poszło w zapomnienie, jakieś wilkołaki, Strażnicy i jego własne problemy. Oblizał się bezwiednie obserwując rudzielca, jak tańczy. Musiał się już bawić od dłuższego czasu, bo spocone włosy kleiły się do zarumienionej twarzy, oddychał przez lekko rozchylone usta. Grimmjow nie zatrzymał się, zwinnie lawirując pomiędzy rozgrzanymi ciałami, kogoś z łokcia pod żebra walnął, gdy mu zaszedł drogę, nie obejrzał się nawet. Warknął gniewnie, gdy do jego zdobyczy podeszła dziewczyna o długich ciemnoróżowych włosach spiętych w dwa kucyki. Zaczęła się ocierać, jak samica w rui, a rudzielec nie miał nic przeciwko, ale w końcu spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem prosto na Grimmjowa, uśmiechając z obietnicą wyzwania i rozkoszy. Cztery kroki, taka była dzieląca ich odległość i to był moment, gdy Grimmjow znalazł się przy chłopaku, bezceremonialnie odpychając dziewczynę.

\- Bawisz się beze mnie – powiedział do ucha chłopaka z niskim warkotem.

\- Byłem samotny, już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz – odpowiedział rudzielec. - Ale widzę, że jednak się stęskniłeś, kotku – zamruczał, przesuwając dłońmi po torsie Grimmjowa.

\- Nie dodawaj sobie, Truskaweczko. - Grimmjow uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Za to widzę, że ty już nie możesz się doczekać dobrego ruchania.

\- Z uprzejmości nie zaprzeczę. A i jeszcze jedno, Ichigo, mam na imię Ichigo.

\- Też ładnie, Truskaweczko.

Ichigo tylko warknął, chwycił Grimmjowa za nadgarstek i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej siebie. Grimmjow nieco zdziwił się siłą chłopaka, nie chwalił się nią przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

\- Chyba wolę, jak dyszysz mi w kark, niż gadasz – powiedział z ustami tuż przy ustach Grimmjowa i patrząc na niego spode łba.

Grimmjow uśmiechnął się szeroko i zrobił krok do przodu, popychając Ichigo.

\- Na szczęście nie przyszedłem tu by gadać.

Tym razem Ichigo się uśmiechnął i pociągnął Grimmjowa – wciąż trzymał go za nadgarstek – w stronę zaplecza. Przeszli obok baru.

\- Skorzystam z tylnego wyjścia, Chad – rzucił Ichigo w stronę barmana, a ten tylko kiwnął głową, widocznie nie była to w żaden sposób zadziwiająca scena.

Przeszli w pośpiechu przez zaplecze i wyszli tylnim wyjściem. Grimmjow już tam, chciał, jak za pierwszym razem przygnieść chłopaka do ściany, ale ten mu nie pozwolił. A na jego gniewny warkot jedynie się zaśmiał. Wyszli z zaułka w blokowisko i znajdujący się obok parking. Rozpadało się na dobre, deszcz bębnił o dachy samochodów.

\- Pilnuj, czy nikt nie idzie – polecił Ichigo, ruszając pomiędzy wozy.

Grimmjow w pierwszym odruchu chciał zaprotestować, ale z drugiej strony, Ichigo wyglądał, jakby wiedział, co robi i seks w samochodzie wydawał się o wiele lepszą perspektywą niż ten deszcz, który nie wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar przestać padać. Nie wyglądało też, żeby komukolwiek chciało się w taką pogodę gdziekolwiek wychodzić, chociaż Grimmjow nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia bycia obserwowanym. Z drugiej strony nie było to niczym zaskakującym, jako felinae przyciągał uwagę duchów. Jak chociażby tego dziecięcego ducha nieszczęścia, który kręcił się przy pobliskim trzepaku, wyglądał jakby chciał go zaprosić do zabawy i pewnie przy okazji się na nim pożywić. Takie dziecięce duchy były najgorsze, wyglądały niewinnie, jak ten chociażby. Miał postać słodkiej dziewczynki z różowymi włoskami w białej sukieneczce, ale jak tylko podeszło się bliżej rozszarpywały cię na kawałki. Ten był jeszcze za Barierą, ale skoro był tak wyraźny dla Grimmjowa, to niedługo zagości w tym miejscu na dobre. Już teraz pewnie dzieciaki nagminnie spadały z tego trzepaka i sobie coś robiły. Grimmjow tylko warknął ostrzegawczo, obnażając zęby i duch cofnął się dalej za Barierę. Sam szybko się obejrzał, czy przypadkiem Ichigo tego nie słyszał, wolałby się nie tłumaczyć, dlaczego warczy na trzepak.

Ichigo nigdzie nie było, byly tylko samochody i strugi deszczu. Przez krótką chwilę Grimmjow pomyślał, że chłopak zwiał, ale wtedy w szarudze zaświeciła jak żarówka pomarańczowa czupryna. Ichigo pomachał, żeby podszedł. Stał w otwartych drzwiach dobrego samochodu. Grimmjow chciał zapytać, czy to jego, co w sumie byłoby głupim pytaniem, bo po co wtedy miałby pilnować, czy nikt nie idzie. Na szczęście Ichigo uratował go przez ta kompromitacją, wpychając do samochodu na tylnie siedzenie i zaraz sam własował się za nim, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W tym momencie zainteresowanie Grimmjowa czymkolwiek innym przestało istnień. Chwycił włosy Ichigo i przyciągnął go do pocałunku od razu wpychając język w chętnie rozchylone usta. I znowu, tak jak za pierwszym razem, Grimmjow poczuł na języku ten intrygujący smak. _Spice up for you then. _Tak Ichigo wyraził swoją propozycję umilenia Grimmjowi wieczoru za pierwszym razem i faktycznie, ten smak na języku był... _spicy. _To było właśnie to, co sprawiło, że zostawił chłopakowi swój numer. Absolutnie nie żałował.

Powietrze w samochodzie szybko stało się gęste i gorące od przyspieszonych oddechów, westchnięć, ocierających się o siebie ciał. Mokre ubrania zaczęły parować na rozgrzanej skorze, a szyby pokryły się parą. Ichigo ze zwinnościa, sugerującą spore doświadczenie, poruszał się na ograniczonej przestrzeni.

\- Praktyka czyni mistrza – stwierdził Grimmjow z uśmiechem, gdy Ichigo obracał się właśnie do niego tyłem pomiędzy siedzeniami.

\- A co zazdrosny? - zripostował Ichigo, pochylając się do przodu i szukając czegoś pod przednim siedzeniem.

Grimmjow nie odpowiedział, widok wypiętego tuż przed jego twarzą zgrabnego tyłka w ciasnycm dżinsach go nieco rozproszył. Nie myśląc wiele, wgryzł się w niego. Ichigo krzyknął zaskoczony i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem ponad ramieniem. Grimmjow nie miał zamiaru przepraszać, zamiast tego zaczęł dobierać się do paska chłopaka. Pociągnął spodnie razem z bokserkami w tym samym momencie, gdy Ichigo zawołał.

\- Jest! Aaaa!

Pierwszy był okrzykiem triumfu, drugi bólu, bo Grimmjow znowu sie wgryzł w jego tyłek, tym razem już nie chroniony żadnym ubraniem. W ramach zemsty Ichigo rzucił czymś w jego twarz, zdążył złapać i nieco zdziwiony spojrzał na butelkę lubrykantu. W pierwszym odruchu chcial zapytać skąd się ten lubrykant tutaj wziął, ale zaraz stwierdził, że pewnie jak każda szanująca sie wiewiórka Ichigo miał wszędzie porobione spiżarnie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i w nagrodę dał Ichigo klapsa, by zaraz zgnieść zaczerwieniony pośladek w dłoni. Rozłożył szerzej nogi, tak że Ichigo znalazł się między nimi, ściągnął mu spodnie do końca. Chwycil za ramię i pociągnął w dół do swojego krocza. Ichigo nie potrzebował dalszych instrukcji, zaczął ocierać się nagimi pośladkami o erekcję, która rozsadzała od środku rozporek Grimmjowa, gdy ten otwierał buteleczkę i wylewał chłodnym, gęsty płyn na swoje palce. Pchnął Ichigo do przodu tak brutalnie, że by wyrżnął czołem w tablicę rozdzielczą, gdyby nie złapał się siedzeń. Chyba nawet chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Grimmjow wsunął w niego od razu dwa palce i z protestu pozostało tylko "kurwa" wysyczane przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru być delikatnym, zresztą ich poprzedni raz w zaułku, doskonale pokazał, że delikatność jest ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Ichigo potrzebuje. Zresztą dźwięki jaki z siebie wydawał, gdy Grimmjow wbijał palce w to ciasne, miękkie wnętrze, tylko to potwierdzały.

Gdy jedną dłonią bawił się Ichigo, drugą starał się uporać z własnym paskiem i rozporkiem. Szło mu raczej kiepsko, więc w końcu zniecierpliwiony zabrał palce, niezbyt się przejął zawiedzionym westchnięciem chłopaka, zwłaszcza że zaraz, gdy tylko się uwolnił z ubrań, pociągnął go w dół, nabijając na siebie, wchodząc w chętne, wilgotne od lubrykantu wnętrze jednym płynnym ruchem. To cudowne wrażenie obejmującego go ciała o mało nie wywróciło mu oczy w tył głowy. Zacisnął dłoń na biodrze chłopaka, przytrzymując go w miejscu, drugą chwycił go za brodę, wsunął palce w usta, od razu gorący język zaczął się nimi bawić. Rozkoszował się przez chwilę, ale podchwycił zniecierpliwione spojrzenie Ichigo w tylnim lusterku. Nie odwrócił spojrzenia, gdy w końcu pchnął biodrami, wbijając się jeszcze głębiej i od tego momentu nie przestawał. Rżnął Ichigo jak zwierzę, którym, do cholery jasnej, po części był. Rżnął i patrzył na niego w lusterku, na przymglone rozkoszą oczy, zarumienione policzki, rozchylone usta, które z początku próbował ssać jego palce, ale szybko stracił umiejętność skoordynowanych ruchów, już tylko jęczał, gdy Grimmjow raz za razem wchodził mocnymi, gwałtownymi pchnięciami, od których cały samochód się trząsl. Ciężko było oddychać w parnym powietrzu. Znowu byli mokrzy, tym razem od potu. Ichigo jedną dłoń trzymał na dachu, żeby przypadkiem nie przywalić głową w dach, drugą miał zaciśniętą na swoim członku poruszał nią nie mniej gwałtownie, jak Grimmjow biodrami.

Obaj byli tak pogrążeni w rozkoszy, że nie zwrócili uwagi. Ichigo na drapanie w mostku w miejscu znamienia, a Grimmjow na czarne strużki, które spływały po skórze Ichigo wraz z potem. A nawet, gdyby je zauważył, był już daleko za granicą zdrowego rozsądku. Ten kłąb zbierający się w podbrzuszu domagał się natychmiastowego rozwiązania. Przyszło razem z przeciągłym jękiem Ichigo, po którym jego wnętrze zacisnęło się spazmatycznie. Wystarczyły jeszcze trzy pchnięcia, by orgazm wyrwał mu z ust dziki warkot.

Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że mdleje, bo zrobiło mu się czarno przed oczami. A może to w samochodzie na chwilę zapadła ciemność? Miał wrażenie, że coś z niego wysysa energię. Wiedział, że była to Moc, ale nie potrafił się jej oprzeć, nie dlatego, że mu rozkazywała, ale obiecywała, obsłaskawiała, miziała za uchem, szeptała pieszczotliwie o dzikim instynkcie, żaden zmiennokształtny nie był tak łasy na pieszczoty jak felinae. Dlatego nawet się nie bronił, pozwalał robić ze sobą, co tylko Moc chciała. Kiedy w końcu doszedł w miarę do siebie nie za bardzo pamiętał, co właściwie go tak wykończyło. Wtedy zobaczył Ichigo, który właśnie kończył rozmawiać przez telefon na zewnątrz wozu. Odwrócił się w stronę anielsko rozleniwionego Grimmjowa.

\- Muszę lecieć, kocie – powiedział, pochylając się w drzwiach z dość poważną miną. - Zdzwonimy się na kolejny raz. - Grimmjow mógł tylko pokiwać głową. - Tylko zamknij za sobą wóz, wolałbym żeby nikt go nie ukradł, może nam się jeszcze przydać.

I bez buzi na do widzenia odbiegł. Grimmjow potrzebował jeszcze chwili, żeby się pozbierać. Miał nadzieję, że nikogo tym razem nie spotka, bo wiedział, że nie miałby szans się zamienić. Jak się okazało ledwo trzymał się na nogach, musiał oprzeć się o samochód – aż zadrżał od dotyku mokrej karoserii. Skąd się, do cholery jasnej, wzięła ta Moc? To na pewno nie była sprawka Ichigo, przecież by zauważył, jakby był kimś z ich świata. Z drugiej strony chyba nie było sensu zastanawiać się nad tym, bo jedyne co zrobiła to odrobinę go wypompowała, prześpi się i będzie jak nowy.

\- W końcu cię znalazłem, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę monotonnego głosu i zacisnął szczęki.

\- Ulquiorra – warknął, patrząc nienawistnie na bladolicego chłopaka i kruczoczarnych włosach i jadowicie zielonych oczach, który właśnie szedł w jego stronę.

\- Mistrz Aizen wzywa cię z powrotem do siebie – powiedział Ulquiorra.

\- Aizen może mnie w dupę pocałować – sarknął, prostując się, gniew dodawał sił. - I co najwyżej mojego trupa będziesz mógł zanieść.

Ulquiorra patrzył obojętnie, może nawet odrobinę znudzony, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz.

\- O ile sprawiłoby mi to niesłychaną przyjemność – powiedział spokojnie – to pan Aizen chce cię żywego i takiego mu cię zaniosę. - Zlustrował Grimmjowa od góry do dołu. Usta chyba nawet drgnęły do pogardliwego uśmiechu. - Otrzymałem nawet od pana Aizena odpowiednie środki do sprowadzenia cię siłą, jednak nie sądzę by były konieczne.

\- Coś gadataliwy, Ulquiorra – krzyknął Grimmjow, rzucając się w stronę chłopaka z pięściami, na nic innego nie było go stać.

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to będzie za mało. Nie zdziwił się, że Ulquiorra bez problemu zrobił unik i kopnął go prosto w brzuch, posyłając go na najbliższy samochód, wbił się w niego z hukiem, zawył alarm. Splunął śliną wymieszaną z krwią, ale wstał. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru uciekać, ani poddać się bez walki. Tylko w tym stanie jakim był to nie była żadna walka. Ulquiorra rzucał nim jak szmacianą lalką. W końcu, jakkolwiek wkurwiające to było, nie był w stanie się podnieść z ziemi.

\- Może gdybyś nie spłukował z tym Strażnikiem, to inaczej by się skończyło – powiedział Ulquiorra, stając na wpół przytomnym Grimmjowem. - Swoją drogą, obrzydliwe.

Strażnikiem?! Niby kiedy, że niby Ichigo? Nie miał zbytnio możliwości się nad tym dłużej zastanowić. Ulqiorra sięgnął dłonią w bok, przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale kiedy przesunął dłonią w bok, odsuwało się wraz nią powietrze, niczym kotara, ukazując w pełni świat, który Grimmjow widział jednym okiem. Wiodła przez niego księżycowa droga, na którą Grimmjow został chamsko wkopany. Ulquiorra wszedł za nim, opuszczając kurtynę za sobą.

Parking był pusty i cichy. Tylko duch dziewczynki na trzepaku śmiał się wesoło.

* * *

Ichigo odwrócił, bo wydawało mu się, że słyszy alarm samochodu od strony parkingu, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się ruszył w swoją stronę, może Grimmjow nie poradził sobie z zamknięciem wozu bez włączania alarmu. Przebiegł koło "Anatemy" i skręcił w kolejną przecznicę, stąd widoczne były już migające światła policyjne. Przeklął w duchu swojego pecha, dlaczego akurat teraz coś takiego musiało się stać. Czuł się świetnie po seksie i po cichu liczył, że może skorzystają z okazji i polecą drugą rundkę, ale niestety, gdy wracał z krainy wszechogarniającego orgazmu zadzwoniła Rukia. Jak zwykle linia trzeszczała i słychać było ją strasznie niewyraźnie – technologia nie najlepiej radziła sobie w towarzystwie wiedźmy, zresztą Hachi miał podobny problem. Na szczęście Ichigo nie był aż tak kochany przez Moc, żeby ta przeszkadzała mu w codziennych życiu.

Podbiegł do radiowozów i gwizdnął pod nosem, gdy dojrzał osobę, z którą rozmawiała właśnie Rukia, stojąc za policyjną taśmą odgradzającą ciemny zaułek od chodnika. Sprawa musiała być faktycznie poważna skoro na miejscu pojawił się Elodothz plemienia Władców Burz, alfa ich miejscowego stada Białe Drzewo Wiśni Wśród Surowego Krajobrazu – tak, to było jego pełne Prawdziwe imię – pieszczotliwie nazywany Wisieńką, ale tylko wtedy kiedy nie było go w pobliżu. Na szczęście członkowie jego stada, jak również Strażnicy mieli przywilej zwracania się do niego per Kapitan. Rukia natomiast ze względu na łączący ich pakt krwi mogła zwracać się do niego "bracie".

\- O co się rozchodzi? - zapytał Ichigo, podchodząc do stojącego z boku rudzielca. Renji nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, spojrzał na niego morderczo. Ichigo nieco się zdziwił, bo zawsze miał ze stadem, a już z Renjim w szczególności dobry kontakt.

Renji chyba widząc jego niezrozumienie odetchnął głęboko.

\- Trup – wyjaśnił krótko.

* * *

**Za rozdział można dziękować Selessi, jej wspaniałe komentarze kopnęły mnie w dupę :)**

**A z takich zupełnie randomowych obrazków, które ostatnio mi się we łbie pojawiły. Wyobraźcie sobie Aizena z Espadą śpiewających "Be prepared" z Króla Lwa xD Takimi właśnie rzeczami zajmuje się mój mózg w wolnych chwilach.**


	5. Logika, uśmiech i niepokojące przeczucia

**Rozdział był w sumie napisany od miesiąca, ale ostatnio tak strasznie nie mam czasu/ochoty siadać do kompa, że leżał taki biedny, zapomniany.**

* * *

Grimmjow został kopnięty po raz ostatni i potoczył się już po gładkiej posadzce. Od razu zakrył uszy i skulił się do pozycji embrionalnej. Słyszał, słyszał wyraźnie krzyk setek umęczonych duchów, umierających w agonii, uwięzionych. Nie musiał patrzeć, by wiedzieć, gdzie się znalazł. Było tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie panowała taka kakafonia i gdzie mógł zaciągnąć go Ulquiorra. Jednak przemógł się, odetchnął, chociaż obite żebra odezwały się bólem. Podniósł się z ziemi, nie miał zamiaru dawać temu człowiekowi satysfakcji widzenia go w takim stanie.

\- Witaj z powrotem, Grimmjow – odezwał się z uprzejmym uśmiechem, stojący kawałek dalej Aizen.

Jak zwykle w białym garniturze z brązowymi lokami zaczesanymi do tyłu. Patrzył na Grimmjowa bez gniewu, może odrobinę pobłażliwie. Niczym dobry ojciec, który na wybryki swoich dzieci pokręci głową z uśmiechem. A za jego plecami przykute do ścian kolczastym drutem wyły duchy, płakały krwią, ale Aizen nie zwracał na nie uwagi, nie widział ich nawet. Był magiem, a to uniemożliwiało mu widzenia Mocy w takiej formie. Ale Grimmjow widział i słyszał, jak te które go dojrzały krzyczą o pomoc i ratunek.

To był instynkt, a furia dodała sił. Rzucił się na Aizena, by rozerwać mu gardło. Jego duch zdążył wyjść na zewnątrz pazurami, kłami, kocimi uszami, ale zaraz padł zagryzając zęby z bólu, gdy zaklęcie rzucone zaledwie skinięciem dłoni oplotło go obślizgłe, obrzydliwe, gwałcące wszystko, to czym był, jego naturę, swoją żelazną logiką. Magowie nie widzieli duchów, więc w nie nie wierzyli, ale wiara nie była im potrzebna, by nimi rządzić.

Aizen pokręcił głową, zacmokał niezadowolony.

\- Grimmjow, och Grimmjow – powiedział aksamitnym tonem, wzdychając. - Nie rozumiem, czemu mi to robisz, przecież jedyne czego chcę to odbrobiny współpracy z twojej strony.

\- Po moim trupie, skurwysynie – warknął Grimmjow i zaraz otworzył usta w niemym krzyku, gdy zaklęcie zacisnęło się mocniej, wbiło kolce.

\- Jak bardzo nalegasz, to oczywiście możemy to w ten sposób załatwić, ale wiesz jak nie lubię przemocy. Więc dam ci jeszcze raz czas do namysłu. - Skinął dłonią i dwa kościane golemy poruszyły się, chwyciły Grimmjowa.

Ten jeszcze zobaczył, jak Ulquiorra zamienia się w kruka i siada na ramieniu Aizena. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć, jak jakikolwiek zmiennokształtny mógł współpracować z magiem dobrowolnie. Z drugiej strony, kto by zrozumiał corvusy. Może jego działanie było częścią rodowej zemsty, której nawet sam Ulqiorra nie rozumiał, ale wykonywał ją posłuszny swojej naturze.

Został wrzucony do celi i zostawiony. Cela była biała – jakżeby inaczej – i cała wykonana z kompozytów i sztucznych materiałów bez żadnej duszy, bez żadnej emocji, której możnaby się uczepić. Pozostawał jedynie własny gniew, ale to było za mało, by sie uwolnić.

Przynajmniej na razie. Uciekł raz, ucieknie znowu. Wystarczyło poczekać na odpowiednią okazję, chociaż Grimmjow do najcierpliwszych nie należał, to po kociemu był mistrzem w konserwowaniu energii.

Właśnie leżącym na materacu, zastał go Ulquiorra. Grimmjow podniósł tylko jedną powiekę i przewrócił się na drugi bok – w olewaniu innych, koty też były mistrzami. Ulquiorra nie wydawał się w jakikolwiek sposób przejęty. Stał z obojętną miną przed grubą, przezroczystą ścianą, oddzielającą celę Grimmjowa. Za jego plecami znajdowała się podobna, tymczasowo pusta.

\- To miasto, w którym cię złapałem, wydało się mistrzowi Aizenowi interesujące – odezwał się Ulquiorra.

\- Mistrzowi?! - warknął Grimmjow, patrząc na corvusa z pogardą, splunąłby najchętniej w ta bladą, beznamiętną mordę. Reszta wypowiedzi Ulquiorry go zbytnio nie zainteresowała. - Ty jednak jesteś popierdolony.

\- Nie pojmuję twojego oburzenia – stwierdził Ulqiorra. - Tak samo nie pojmuję twojego dziecinnego buntu.

\- To pieprzony mag, jakbyś raczył nie zauważyć. - Grimmjow aż się podniósł.

\- I?

\- To wybryk natury!

Ulqiorra uniósł brew.

\- A my nie? Ale nie widzę powodu by z tobą o tym dyskutować. I ciekawe, że interesuje cię tamto miasto i ten Strażnik, z którym spłukowałeś.

Grimmjow fuknął pod nosem.

\- A dlaczego niby miałoby?

\- Rozumiem, zatem nie widziałeś tamtego zaklęcia – powiedział Ulqiorra i odwrócił się.

\- Oj! Jakiego znowu zaklęcia – zawołał Grimmjowa, podbiegając do szyby, waląc w nią pięścią. - Ulquiorra! Ty łysa wrono, wracaj tu! - krzyczał, ale corvus obejrzał się tylko przez ramię i zniknął za zakrętem.

Grimmjow został sam na sam niepokojącym uczuciem, że przeoczył coś istotnego.

* * *

\- Gotowi? - zapytała Rukia, zakładając płaszcz. Zapinając go, zasłoniła prosty stalowy krzyż na grubym łańcuszku.

\- A jeżeli nie będziemy, to znaczy, że możemy zostać? - zapytał Hichi niezadowolony, schował krzyż pod koszulkę.

Głupie pytanie – mruknął Ichigo. Też nie był jakoś entuzjastycznie nastawiony i fakt, że idą wszyscy nie poprawiał mu otuchy. Nawet ten krzyż pod bluzą był niewielkim pocieszeniem.

\- Nikt inny tego za nas nie zrobi – stwierdził Mugetsu spokojnie.

\- Dziękuję, Mugetsu – powiedziała Rukia ze szczerą wdzięcznością podając Strażnikowi jego krzyżyk. Hichi i Ichigo tylko przewrócili oczami. - Przestańcie jęczeć, idziemy złozyć jedynie przyjecielską wizytę, zapytać o zdrowie...

\- Ja ci mogę powiedzieć i bez tej wizyty jak tam jego zdrowie – wtrącił Hichi – kwitnąco i to na czerwono.

Tym razem Rukia przewróciła oczami i po prostu wyszła, a oni nie mieli innego wyboru, jak ruszyć za nią, czy byli gotowi czy nie. Bo przecież nie puszczą jej samej w wampirzą paszczę.

Kwestia morderstwa sprzed dwóch miesięcy, którą zajmował się oddział Wisieńki, nadal pozostawała otwarta. Może nie byłoby wokół niej takiego szumu, gdyby nie fakt, że gościu umarł, bo ktoś wyrwał mu serce z klatki piersiowej i rozchlapał po chodniku. Było jasne, że zrobiła to jakaś istota nadnaturalna. Wilkołaki ze stada odpadały, już Wisieńka ich porządnie przepytał, tak że były w stanie wyskamleć prawdę i tylko prawdę. Tylko z jednym mieli problem, bo Hichi posłał jego świadomość głęboko poza Barierię i trzeba go było najpierw sprowadzić. Strażnicy również odpadali, taka sztuczka nie mieściła się w zakresie ich możliwości. Mieli wiele do powiedzenia w sprawie duchów, niewiele w świecie żelaza. Nie mieli też na swoim terenie żadnego tak potężnego ducha zemsty, czy przemocy, który byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego. Ich jedyny druid miał doskonałe alibi, bo siedział w swoim barze przez cały wieczór. Renji zaproponował felinae, który przecież kręcił się po okolicy i który ewidentnie nie przypadł wilkołakom do gustu, ale Ichigo zapewnił ich, że to raczej mało prowdopodobne. Teoretycznie mógłby zdążyć to zrobić, ale nawet gdyby umył ręce, to Ichigo wyczułby od niego zapach krwi. Poza tym, to nie byl modus operandi felinae. Koty za mało przejmują się ludźmi, żeby marnować na nich swoją energię. Ichigo oczywiście próbował się skontaktować z Grimmjowem, żeby go jakoś podpytać, ale ten chyba wyrzucił telefon do śmieci. Niezbyt się tym przejął, w końcu kto by tam felinae zatrzymał na dłużej w jednym miejscu. Śledztwo wśród duchów też nic nie dało, żaden niczego nie widział, a tak właściwie to żadnego w tym miejscu nie było, chociaż ten bezdomny powinien mieć przynajmniej jednego duchowego towarzysza – nie udało się go zlokalizować. Pozostawała ostatnia opcja, chociaż była równie mało prawdopodobna, co teoria że to Grimmjow zabił tamtego gościa.

Wampir.

Zatrzymali się przed zadbanym domkiem, ostatnim na ulicy przedmieścia, za nim zaczynał się już las, gdzie ludzie chodzili sobie pobiegać, pojeździć na rowerze, tylko jakimś cudem, zawsze wybierali drugą stronę ulicy, isntynktownie omijając ostatni dom. Nie żeby taka odległość miała im w czymkolwiek pomóc. Jeżeli wampir chciałby kogoś rozszarpać, to by to zrobił, ofiara zorientowałaby się w chwili, gdy chciałaby postawic kolejny krok, ale zabrakło by jej nóżki, która byłaby już z apetytem pałaszowana przez wampira. Najpierw nóżka, później rączka, najlepsze, czyli wątroba, zostałaby na sam koniec, wszystko cieplutkie i parujące, z krwią kapiącą spomiędzy palców. Bo dla prawdziwego wampira krew była dalece niewystarczająca. Wszystkie obrazki o kłach i erotycznym wysysaniu krwi z białej szyi dziewicy można wrzucić między bajki (te pomysły o błyszczeniu w słońcu od razu spuścić w toalecie). Wampiry były drapieżnikami i jak u drapieżników, chodzi im o mięso. O ludzkie mięso. Ciężko nawet mówić tutaj o kanibalizmie, bo wampiry były zupełnie oddzielnym gatunkiem, który nijak nie mógł się mieszać z homo sapiens – oczywiście, gdyby w ogóle chciał, zamiast go zjadać. Z tego co było wiadomo, pierwsze wampiry zostały sztuczne stworzone przez potężnego, egipskiego maga na zlecienie Echnatona. Co faraon miał zamiar zrobić z tymi stworami, do dzisiaj nie wiadomo. Ale stało się. Wampiry od tamtego czasu rozmnożyły się i szybko przekonały, że muszą przystopować, bo zabraknie im pożywienia, to albo fakt że kolejny mag umieścił w nich zabezpieczenie. Skaza krzyżowa. Jedyne, co może powstrzymać te monstra od wyrwania ci wnętrzności, jest kąt prosty. Krzyż dobrze się sprawdza w tej roli. Od tamtej pory magów i wampiry łączy dość szorstka przyjaźń – doskonale się rozumieją, nie za bardzo mają ochotę w ogóle ze sobą rozmawiać.

Na szczęście większosć wampirów przeszła w stan zimowy, czekając czasów, gdy ludzi będzie więcej i zapomną o tym ich małym defekcie. Na nieszczęście mieszkańców Karakury, ich wampir stwierdził, że czas pobudki nadszedł kilka lat temu i od tamtej pory doskonale się bawił.

\- Muszę się wysikać – stwierdził Ichigo, bo spojrzeniu na domek o okrągłych oknach.

\- Sikałeś przed wyjściem, nie wystarczy ci? - zapytał Hichi i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Chyba, że to szybki nerwowy sik – zakpił.

Ichigo nawet nie odpowiedział, po prostu pokazał mu środkowy palec w drodze pod najbliższe drzewko.

\- Gotowi? - zapytała Rukia lodowatym głosem. - Ktoś chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć, opowiedzieć dowcip, zrobić kupcię?

Żaden się nie odezwał, zbyt dobrze ją znali i wiedzieli, że była już w stanie, gdzie mogła zaraz wybuchnąć lodową furią. Poza tym już sami czuli atmosferę domu. Zwykły domek, jakich pełno na przedmieściach, z zadbanych płotkiem i ogrodem. Z białymi firankam w oknach. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było w nim niczego, co by mogło wzbudzać jakiekolwiek podejrzenia. A jednak od samego patrzenia robiło się niedobrze. Coś było nie tak.

\- Masochista – mruknął Ichigo, gdy dojrzał wywrócone oczy Hichiego, ten się uśmiechnął, nie odwracając spojrzenia wydawałoby się ślepych oczu od domu.

Wiedźmi wzrok, jeden z darów, który posiadali Strażnicy, pozwalał zobaczyć to, co jest niewidoczne dla zwykłych ludzi. Ichigo próbował tej sztuczki za pierwszym razem, jak był z Rukią. Tamto mu wystarczyło, nie sądził by duchy śmierci, bólu i strachu dokądkolwiek poszły. Zbyt dobry miały tutaj żer.

Nie musieli dzwonić. Drzwi nigdy nie były zamykane, tylko głupiec wszedły do środka nieproszony. Oni zapowiedzieli swoją wizytę, ale i tak czuli się jak ostatni idioci. Nic nie powinno wzbudzać strachu w tym czystym, świetlistym domu. Może ktoś by wzbudził uwagę na niezwykły porządek, ale to jeszcze nie powód, do tego by wnętrzności skręcały się w panice, a mózg przełączał się w tryb walcz albo uciekaj. Wejście do klatki lwa nie było odpowiednim porównaniem, było niewystarczają ście do klatki lwa nie było odpowiednim porównaniem, było niewystarczające. Lwy nie były naturalnymi wrogami ludzi, wampiry tak i inktynt o tym pamiętał. Pamiętał ten zapach i to uczucie bycia obserwowanym. Wystarczył lekki ruch wiranek, jakiś ledwo słyszalny dźwięk, by wyobraźnia dorobiła tygrysa w trawie. To if akt, że dom nie posiadał kątów prostych, wszystkie były zbliżone, ale przyjdź z poziomicą i zobaczysz, że żadna ze ścian, żadne okno, żaden mebel nie miał ani jednego kąta prostego. Możnaby zwariować od siedzenia w tym domu zbyt długo.

\- Gin – zawołała Rukia, gdy doszli do gabinetu, nie znajdując śladu gospodarza. Jej głos zaraz zapadł w ciężką ciszę.

\- Witam, witam – odpowiedział jej wesoły głos za ich plecami.

Odwrócili się wszyscy w jednej chwili, jednak nawet poruszenia

\- Ciasteczka? - zaproponował uprzejmie gospodarz, siedząc już za biurkiem w gabinecie.

Wampir. W pierwszym momencie nawet nie poznasz. W podstawowej fizjonomi niewiele odeszły od homo sapiens, ale w drugiej – rzadko kiedy ofiarowywanej – można było dojrzeć te subtelne różnice. W oczach, które z półmroku gabinetu zabłyszczały po kociemu, by zaraz zostać przymkniętymi. Było coś w chudej, sprężystej sylwetce, jak u lamparta, albo węża. Coś w budowie szczęki, w wąskich wargach rozciągniętych w szerokim uśmiechu, nie pokazującym zębów – cóż za łaska, zawsze mógł się uśmiechnąć pełnym zestawem uzębienia służącym do rozrywania ludzkiego miesa i kruszenia kości. Człowiek miał ochotę rzygać... Przynajmniej Ichigo miał. A jednocześnie raz znalazłwszy się z nim w twarzą w twarz, nie było możliwości by oderwać od niego spojrzenie. Niebezpieczeństwo namierzone było do opanowania, przynajmniej można było próbować sobie to wmówić, bo gdzieś w środku głosik szeptał, że ten drapieżnić porusza się szybciej, niż człowiek jest w stane zareagować.

\- Dziękujęmy za uprzejmość, ale nie – odpowiedziała Rukia, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę wampira, jej ruchy tylko odrobinę bardziej sztywne niż zwykle.

\- Nie szkodzi – powiedział Gin wciąż uśmiechnięty. - Ostatnio przeczytałem, że jest to wasz... zwyczaj.

\- Tak, gdzie o tym przeczytałeś? - zapytała Rykia.

\- W "Jasiu i Małgosi".

Wzrok wszystkich był utkwiony w twarzy Gina, w jego wargach, za którymi, chcąc nie chcąc, błyskały kły.

\- Twoje poczucie humoru się poprawia – wtrącił Hichi.

\- Tak? Dobrze wiedzieć, nigdy nie byłem w tym dobry.

\- Czyli, dobrze rozumiem, że przez ostatnie tygodnie siedziałeś, w domu, czytałeś bajki i piekłeś ciastka? - zapytał Hichi dość pospiesznie.

\- To właśnie robiłem? - Gin wzruszył ramionami. - Jeżeli to cię uspokoi.

\- Bardzo – mruknął Ichigo.

\- Cieszę się – powiedział wampir, chyba nie wyłapując sarkazmu. - W końcu stresowanie samicy przy nadziei nie leży w moim najlepiej pojętym interesie.

\- Że jak?! - zapytali jednocześnie Hichi z Ichigo, Mugetsu zmarszczył brwi, a Rukia zrobiła wielkie oczy.

Gin uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając pełne uzębienie. Wszysycy zrobli krok do tyłu, siegając do wisiorków. Wampir się jednak nie poruszył.

\- Czy to wszystko, o co chciałaś się mnie zapytać, Rukio? - zapytał z przymilnym uśmieszkiem, od którego włosy stawały dęba.

Rukia musiała dwa razy przełknąć ślinę, żeby odzyskać głos.

\- Dwa miesiące temu policja znalazła ofiarę z wyrwanym sercem...

Gin przybrał teatralną minę pełnego oburzenia.

\- Marnostrastwo.

\- To wszystko co chciałam wiedzieć – powiedziała Rukia. - Dziękujemy za gościnę.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – powiedział Gin, siegając po ciastko i zjadając je ze smakiem.

Żołądek Ichigo nie wytrzymał, powietrze w końcu poruszone, przynioslo zapach, który wywrócił mu wnętrzności. Wybiegł i rzygnął jak kot pod płotem, potem drugi raz i trzeci, żółć paliła gardło. Blady spojrzał na wychodzącą z domu resztę Sabatu i mógłby przysiąc, że za firankam mignął mu błysk drapieżnych oczu i biały uśmiech pełen ostrych kłów. Był gotowy na przyjęcie kąśliwych uwag od Hichiego, ale ten tylko poklepał go po plecach.

\- Jak myślicie, o co mu chodziło z tą kobietą przy nadziei? – zapytał Hichi, gdy odeszli już kawałek dalej i wyszli spod tej obrzydliwej aury. - No bo nie chodziło mu o ciebie, co nie, przecież ty bezpłodna jesteś, no nie? - zwrócił się do wiedźmy.

\- Co? - Rukia ewidentnie została wyrwana z głębokich rozmyślań, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się swoim najsłodszym i z związku z tym najbardziej fałszywym uśmiechem. - Też nie mam pojęcia, o co może mu chodzić.

Strażnicy popatrzyli po sobie, żaden jej nie uwierzył, ale co mogli zrobić. Wzruszyli ramionami, wszyscy w ten sam sposób, udawadniając, że faktycznie są braćmi.

Tylko Ichigo czuł się jakoś niewyraźnie, może gdyby się odwrócił i napotkał spojrzenie nietypowych dla kruka jadowicie zielonych oczu, które bardzo uważnie go śledziły, to by część tego niepokoju dało się wyjaśnić.


	6. Rodzice, dzieci i miłosierdzie

**Mam cichą nadzieję, że ten krótki rozdział zrobi za rozgrzewkę, bo przez ostatni rok zapomniałam jak się piszę.**

* * *

− Jesteś w ciąży − powiedziała spokojnie Rukia

− Ha ha ha, bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne − stwierdził Ichigo zmęczonym głosem.

Miał serdecznie dość swojego stanu zdrowia w ostatnich miesiącach, nie potrzebował do tego kiepskich żartów Rukii. Przyszedł do niej, żeby sprawdziła, czy to nie jest kwestia nadnaturalna, bo lekarz nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co mu jest, zalecił przeczekać, a na nudności popijać miętę, na zgagę łykać tabletki, na bolące plecy mięśnie rozluźniające. Żaden z objawów nie minął, niektóre się nasiliły, a doszło jeszcze bardzo dziwne uczucie, jakby w brzuchu zalągł mu się obcy i zaczął się rozpychać. Dzisiaj rano zobaczył nawet jak mu się dziwnie skóra na brzuchu wybrzusza i to był właśnie ten moment, kiedy stwierdził, że to jednak nie jest zwykła choroba. I zamiast diagnozy dostaje głupie żarty, kiedy mu do żartów nie jest,

− A tak na poważnie, to co mi jest? − zapytał.

− Ale ja jestem zupełnie poważna − odpowiedziała Rukia. − Chociaż to trochę dziwne, bo kopanie to dopiero ostatni trymestr, a rytuał zrobiłam cztery miesiące temu… Ciekawe − mruknęła pod nosem.

− Że, kurwa, że co? − dopytał uprzejmie.

Rukia odetchnęła głębiej i zaczęła tłumaczyć.

Był w ciąży i nie był w ciąży. Jego ciało nie mogło zajść w ciążę, nie ma możliwości i nawet ona nie byłaby w stanie przeprowadzić rytuału, który by to umożliwił bez zamieniania go po prostu w kobietę. Był dalej mężczyzną, więc brzucha nie będzie, laktacji nie będzie, porodu też nie będzie. To co odczuwa, nudności, zgaga, kopanie to raczej bardzo ogólny zbiór skojarzeń, które łączą się z ciążą, bo w ciąży jest jego dusza.

− Te cztery miesiące temu, to był tamten felinae, prawda? − zapytała.

− Aha − mruknął Ichigo nieco zdezorientowany.

− Tak myślałam. Pewnie jak dobrze wiesz zmiennokształtni są tylko w połowie ludźmi, w drugiej są potężnymi duchami i to właśnie ta duchowa część cię… zapłodniła. I żeby nie było sam jesteś sobie winien, gdybyś mnie słuchał, do niczego by nie doszło. Chociaż z dwojga złego chyba takie rozwiązanie jest lepsze, tak naprawdę chciałam cię zrobić czasowo impotentem, ale Moc zadecydowała inaczej. Powinieneś czuć się dumny. Zostaniesz ojcem… matką… rodzicem. − Uśmiechnęła się niezwykle z siebie zadowolona.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiał. Faktycznie te cztery miesiące temu w pewnym momencie odczuł na sobie działanie mocy, ale jako że była to dobrze znajoma moc Rukii to się zbytnio nie przejął, bo przecież co jak co, ale ona krzywdy by mu nie chciała zrobić. Jak widać się myślił.

− Dumny? Dumny?! Gówno a nie dumny! − wrzasnął wściekły. − Nie mam zamiaru być w żadnej ciąży tylko dlatego, że masz jakiś chory problem z tym, z kim sypiam! Jestem twoim Strażnikiem, a nie cholernym niewolnikiem, żebyś mogła sobie robić ze mną ci się żywnie podoba. Chyba nie myślałaś, że się na to zgodzę? Żądam… żądam aborcji! To ciąża z gwałtu! Coś ty sobie w ogóle myślała, wykonując ten rytuał? Że to będzie takie zabawne, jak pobawisz się moim ciałem?

Rukii zrobiło się głupio, bo oczywiście Ichigo miał rację. Przekroczyła pewną granicę w obowiązującej ich relacji. Owszem Ichigo był jej winien posłuszeństwo, ale ona nie miała prawa go krzywdzić, a właśnie to chciała zrobić.

− Masz rację − zgodził się skruszona, czym nieco zaskoczył Ichigo, chyba spodziewał się kłótni. − Oczywiście jeżeli chcesz dokonamy aborcji. − Spojrzała na niego błagalnie. − Przemyśl to chociaż przez chwilę. − Ichigo już otwierał usta do protestu, ale powstrzymała go gestem. − Chodzi o to, że to co się narodzi będzie naprawdę potężnym duchem. Nasz Sabat zyska dzięki temu duchowego Strażnika. Senkeimon będzie w końcu naprawdę bezpieczny.

− Może gdybyś mnie po prostu wcześniej poprosiła, to bym nawet na to poszedł, ale teraz to zapomnij − powiedział chłodno.

Rukia pokiwała głową z rezygnacją.

− Dobrze, ale wiesz, że będziesz musiał to zrobić osobiście?

− To znaczy?

− Udamy się do Soul Society, odnajdziemy miejsce, gdzie tkwi twoja dusza razem z duchowym zarodkiem dziecka i będziesz musiał je po prostu zabić.

Ichigo naszły pewne wątpliwości, ale i tak pokiwał głową.

− Dobrze, zejdź na dół za jakieś pół godziny muszę wszystko przygotować − powiedziała Rukia i wyszła z pokoju.

Gdy pół godziny później Ichigo schodził do piwnicy, nie czuł się najpewniej i ślimaki-płomyki, nietoperze z popiołów, czy ośmiornicowe pająki miały z tym niewiele wspólnego. Widział Senkaimon wiele razy, po prostu pierwszy raz miał przez niego przejść. Żywi ludzi nie mieli prawda znajdować się w Soul Society, więc zastanawiał się jak Rukia chciała go tam przenieść.

Wiedźma ubrana w swoją rytualną białą szatę pochylała się nad stolikem, na którym znajdowała się skrzynka. Fioletowy ogień z kominka nadawał wszystkiemu niepokojącą, chorą barwę. W powietrzu unosił się za to świeży zapach ozonu.

Rukia usłyszała, jak schodzi i odwróciła się. Była niezwykle poważna, może nieco smutna. Normalnie Ichigo by próbował jej jakoś dopiec, ale teraz jakoś nie miał na to ochoty. Po prostu podszedł i czekał na dalsze instrukcje.

− Gdy wstępowałeś do mnie na służbę − odezwała się dopiero po chwili − dostałeś ode mnie miecz, byś mógł z jego pomocą mógł bronić mnie i niewinnych ludzi. − Sięgnęła po skrzynkę ze stołu. Była prosta z czarnego lakowanego drewna, bez żadnych ozdób, czy rysunków. − Nie powiedziałam ci wtedy, że miecz jest tylko częścią zestawu. − Otworzyła wieko, na srebrnym niczym blask księżyca aksamicie leżał sztylet o długim, wąskim ostrzu. − Ta mizerykordia stanowi drugą część. W mieczu zaklęto honor, odwagę, mądrość, poszukiwanie chwały. W ten sztylet natomiast zaklęto przebiegłość, rządzę krwi, ale również litość i miłosierdzie. Jeżeli chcesz zabić niewinnego, bezbronnego ducha to tylko tym.

Ichigo zawahał się, było coś mocno niepokojącego w tym sztylecie, ale zaraz strzelił sobie mentalnego plaskacza i po prostu wyciągnął ostrze ze skrzynki − nic się niezwykłego nie stało.

− Wiesz co, twoja bezpłodność źle na ciebie działa, skoro już ducha nazywasz niewinnym, bo ma postać dziecka. To duch, żaden duch ani przez chwilę nie jest niewinny i bezbronny.

Rukia uśmiechnęła się i pomachała dłonią.

− Ach cóż cóż miałam nadzieję, że przemówię do twojego sumienia, ale mogłam się spodziewać, że jak na jednego z braci Kurosakich przystało, nie masz czegoś takiego. Dobrze to idziemy.

− Eee co mam właściwie zrobić?

Rukia uśmiechnęła się słodko i już wiedział, że będzie bolało. Jej dłoń rozżarzyła się fioletem takim samym, jaki buchał z kominka, a chwilę potem wbiła mu ją w pierś, poczuł jak chwyta go za serce i ciągnie. Zobaczył jeszcze przez ramię jak jego nieprzytomne ciało pada na ziemię, głowa uderza w kamienna posadzkę z glośnym dudnięciem. W piersi ziała mu pusta, czarna dziura, z której wystawał fragment łańcucha. Spojrzał w dół na swoja pierś, wystawał z niej taki sam łańcuch, teraz trzymany przez Rukię. On w swojej dłoni wciąż ściskał mizerykordię. Chciał o coś zapytać, ale nie zdążył, bo został pociągnięty w ogień.

Ogień wypalił z nich człowieczeństwo i pozostawił nagich bez płci. Byli jedynie czarnym sierpem o białym sercu i białą śniegiem o czarnej wątrobie. Malutcy i niezauważeni przemykali się przez dziedzinę bogów. Gdzie Pani Krosen tkała całun niebios wyszywając na nim złote gwiazdy, między którymi przechadzała się Matka Luna w swej srebrnej krasie, błogosławiąc swoim wilczym dzieciom wyruszającym na łowy. W ciemności nocy swój pędzel zanurzał Mnich Źrenicy jak w tuszu, którym na tarczy słońca wypisywał słowa, które stawały się ciałem. Obok nic na rydwanie wykutym z mieczy przefrunęła ślepa kometa, trąciła ich swoim ognistym ogonem i strąciła na ziemię, jak niechciane gwiazdy.

Spadając, rozpadali się, zszywali, przypominali sobie ludzką formę. I ludzki strach, gdy ziemia zbliżała im się na spotkanie. Rukia rozpostarła olbrzymie motyle skrzydła w ostatniej chwili. Wylądowali miękko wśród lasów. Na niebie nie było słońca, księżyca, czy gwiazd, a jednak nie było zupełnie ciemno. Jakby wszystko dookoła świeciło trochę mdłym, szarym światłem i tylko niektóre elementy wydawały się barwniejsze. Sędziwy dąb o lśniącej złotem koronie. Fragment ścieżki, która jako jedyna była wybetonowana, spływała krwią, a pod stopami chrupało szkło. Wszystko inne wydawało się cieniste, szare, umykające.

Nie musieli iść daleko, żeby dojść do polany, na której stał dom. Wyraźny, rzeczywisty, barwny. Odcinający się od reszty lasu. Obok dało się dojrzeć ciebie innych domów, przezroczyste, jeszcze za mało emocji było z nimi związanych, by wyparły z pamięci świata ten las. I tylko ten jeden dom był tutaj już dobrze zakotwiczony. Lśnił ciepłym blaskiem wewnętrznego słońca.

Dom Ichigo.

Nie obejrzał się na Rukię, gdy ruszył przez furtkę, która nie wydała żadnego dźwięku. Wszedł do środka. Skądkolwiek dom brał swój blask, tutaj już go nie było. Wszystko pokryte było pajęczynami, pachniało kurzem i zgniłym drewnem. W środku dom był martwy. Ichigo ruszył dalej, na górę dobrze wiedząc, gdzie mogła kryć się jego dusza.

Liczba 15 na drzwiach do pokoju roztopiła się, zostawiając jedynie czerwone ślady. Te drzwi również nie wydały żadnego dźwięku, ale wystarczyło, że Ichigo przestąpił próg, a w pokoju coś się obudziło, poruszyło, zaszeptało. Czarne ściany otworzyły dziesiątki oczu i spojrzały na niego − oskarżycielsko, miłosiernie, z litością, ze strachem − a dziesiątki ust zaczęło szeptać − "jego wina", "biedne dziecko", "to jakiś potwór", "jego wina, wina winawinawina" − nie zwracał na nie uwagi, już się zdążył do nich przyzwyczaić. Więcej uwagi poświęcił postaci skulonej w kącie. Chłopiec mógł mieć z dziewięć lat, obejmował kolana ramionami, twarz miał schowaną i tylko oczy wpatrywały się intensywnie w pulsujący światłem kłębek przed nim.

Chłopiec się nie poruszył, gdy Ichigo podszedł i uklęknął. Kłębek za to zapulsował gwałtownie, jak serce, które zaczęło bić szybciej ze strachu. Gdzieś pomiędzy jednym mignięciem, a drugim, dało się dojrzeć niewyraźny kształt, ni to człowieka, ni to kota. Ichigo chwycił mocniej rękojeść sztyletu i dopiero wtedy poczuł jak potężny jest to przedmiot, jak wiele krwi w niego wsiąkło, usłyszał wycie tych wszystkich, po których przyszła śmierć, chociaż nie chcieli umierać. Czuł ból ich ostatnich chwil, ale zignorował to wszystko.

Przystawił ostrze do kokonu − blask rozświetlił mu twarz zastygłą w grymasie determinacji − nie zobaczył jak chłopiec w kącie podnosi na niego spojrzenie, napiął mięśnie, by dźgnąć.

"Ichigo, nie!"

Krzyk sprawił, że znieruchomiał. Sprawił, że opadła na niego emocja tak silna, że nie był w stanie się poruszył. Świadomość jak wiele ten krzyk za sobą niósł.

Poświęcenie matki dla własnego dziecka.

Sztylet wyślizgnął się dłoni.

Grimmjow poderwał się z posłania z dzikim warkotem niosącym ostrzeżnie i dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wciąż znajduje się w swojej celi. Mimo to niepokój, który go zbudził chociaż osłabł, nie zniknął. Poczucie zagrożenia, którego nie potrafił z niczym skojarzyć, a jednak instynkt mówił mu, że powinien być gdzie indziej. Bronić.

Próbował się otrząsnąć, ale nie potrafił się do końca uspokoić. Chodził w kółko po celi, nie mogąc nawet zająć czymś myśli. A jak już pojawiło się coś, co mu te myśli zajęło, wcale nie był zadowolony.

Przed jego celą stanął Aizen.

− Rozumiem twój niepokój, Grimmjow − powiedział tym swoim irytującym uprzejmym tonem.

− Ta? To świetnie, bo ja go w ogóle nie rozumiem. Czego ode mnie chcesz?

Aizen uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

− Ten Strażnik, z którym, jak to określił Ulquiorra, spłukowałeś, przyprowadzisz go do mnie.

− Ta? − Grimmjow podszedł do szklanej ściany, wyszczerzył się w drwiącym uśmiechu. − Zmuś mnie.

Pożałował swoich słów, w tej samej chwili, w jakiej je wypowiedział, gdy garota czystej mocy zacisnęła mu się na gardle i zmusiła do posłuszeństwa.

− Ach Grimmjow, Grimmjow − westchnął Aizen. − Dlaczego mi to robisz, skoro wiesz, jak bardzo to boli moje ojcowskie serce.


End file.
